Verwandlungen
by Black Zora
Summary: Krabat hat sein zweites Jahr als Meisterschüler auf der Mühle am Schwarzen Wasser angetreten. Er und Lyschko sind Freunde geworden, doch mit den Herausforderungen des Mühlenlebens gehen sie sehr unterschiedlich um. Andrusch begeht eine schlimme Dummheit, und der neue Lehrjunge will sich auch nicht so recht einfügen ...
1. Ein bitterkalter Winter

**Verwandlungen**

.

 _Disclaimer: "Krabat" gehört Otfried Preußler und seinen Erben. Ich habe keine Rechte an den Figuren und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Die Handlung orientiert sich an der des Buches, die Bilder, die ich dabei insbesondere von den Personen vor Augen habe, sind aber durch den Film geprägt._

 _Anmerkungen: Dies ist eine Fortsetzung zu "Alles hat seinen Preis" und "Das Geheimnis der Mühle". Es empfiehlt sich, meine anderen Geschichten zuerst zu lesen, um "Verwandlungen" zu verstehen._

.

 **1\. Ein bitterkalter Winter**

.

Zu Beginn des neuen Jahres kam Krabat die Mühle kalt und fremd vor.

Juro fehlte an allen Ecken und Enden, und Krabat fühlte sich wie ausgehöhlt. Er hatte seinen Freund umgebracht – ganz so, wie es der Meister mit Jirko getan hatte. Sie hatten auf verschiedenen Seiten gestanden und Krabat war sicher gewesen, keine Wahl zu haben. Aber jetzt, wo Juro nicht mehr da war, zweifelte er.

Juro war ein Teil der Mühle gewesen. Es war, als hätten sie ihr eine Wunde geschlagen, als sie ihn fortnahmen.

Witko bemühte sich redlich, aber er hatte nur ein Jahr Zeit gehabt, sich in Juros vielfältige Aufgaben einzuarbeiten. Ohne Hilfe schaffte er es nicht. Der Meister und Hanzo wiesen ihm wechselnd einen der Gesellen zu, der dann mit ihm in der Küche oder im Haushalt arbeitete oder im Garten, beim Geflügel oder den Schweinen mit anpackte. Stani, Lobosch und auch Kubo taten das mit Freuden, aber der Meister bestand darauf, dass auch die anderen ihren Teil beitrugen.

Lyschko und Krabat mussten dem Meister helfen, einen neuen Lehrjungen herbeizurufen. Am Abend vor dem Dreikönigstag traf er auf der Mühle ein.

Krabat hatte Witko, Lobosch und Stani erlebt, die alle nicht in bestem Zustand gewesen waren, als sie ihre Probezeit angetreten hatten, aber noch nie hatte er einen so elenden Lehrling gesehen wie Mischka.

Mischka war deutlich älter als Krabat damals, siebzehn oder achtzehn vielleicht, und damit im Grunde schon zu alt für einen Lehrjungen. In seinen Augen stand Angst, als er die Tür zur Mühle aufstieß. Seine Kleider waren abgenutzt und zerrissen, seine Gestalt hager und geduckt, und er bewegte sich, als ob er Schmerzen hätte und befürchtete, bald neue zugefügt zu bekommen.

Der Meister bot Mischka mit den üblichen Worten die Lehre an, und Mischka schlug ein wie jeder vor ihm, während Krabat und Lyschko im Hintergrund standen und das Ganze beobachteten.

Mit einem Rumpeln lief die Mühle an und brachte das Haus zum Beben. Mischka sah sich erschrocken um.

Der Meister formte die Hände zum Trichter und rief: „Die Mühle! Nun mahlt sie wieder!"

Doch diesmal führte der Müller den Neuen nicht sofort auf den Dachboden, um ihm seinen Schlafplatz und seine Sachen zu zeigen. „Was ist mit dir?", schrie er, um den Lärm des Mahlwerks zu übertönen, indem er eine Geste zu Mischkas Rücken hin machte – der Lehrjunge stand gebeugt und krumm.

Mischka zuckte zusammen wie ertappt. „Nichts", sagte er, so leise, dass sie es gegen den Lärm der Mühle von seinen Lippen ablesen mussten, und streckte den Rücken gerade, wobei er gleich noch einmal zusammenzuckte.

„Zieh Rock und Hemd aus!", wies der Meister ihn an.

Mischka gehorchte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte man ihm befohlen, die Leiter zum Galgen zu besteigen. Mit steifen Bewegungen legte er seine zerschlissene Kleidung ab. Unter dem Hemd kamen Striemen zum Vorschein, die von einer Peitsche oder Rute stammen mussten. Sie waren nicht mehr frisch, aber die Haut spannte, wo sie abheilten, und einige hatten sich entzündet.

„Wofür?!", verlangte der Meister zu wissen. Er musste immer noch schreien, um das Mahlwerk zu übertönen.

Mischka schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich war bei den Soldaten …" Er sprach nun lauter, aber sie konnten ihn dennoch kaum verstehen. „Ich bin fortgelaufen, und sie haben mich wieder eingefangen."

Er wirkte erschöpft und mutlos, als er hinzusetzte: „Und nun bin ich noch einmal davongelaufen. Diesmal werden sie mich totschlagen. – Jetzt wollt Ihr mich wohl nicht mehr als Lehrjungen?"

Der Meister schüttelte den Kopf, dann rief er: „Wer oder was du warst, schert mich nicht! Hierher kommt keiner, dich zu holen, dafür sorg' ich! Im Übrigen bin ich kein hoher Herr, red' mich nicht an, als wär' ich von Adel!"

Der Meister verschwand kurz in seiner Stube und kam mit einem Salbentiegel in der Hand zurück. „Lyschko, reib' seine Wunden ein!"

Lyschko grinste Mischka schief an, ehe er hinter ihn trat und die Salbe auf die Striemen auftrug. Er ging dabei vorsichtiger zu Werke, als Krabat erwartet hatte. Dennoch biss Mischka die Zähne zusammen.

Der Geruch der Salbe kam Krabat vertraut vor. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass es Juros sein musste, die der Meister sich irgendwie angeeignet hatte.

Als der neue Lehrjunge sich mit erfreutem Erstaunen über die rasche Heilwirkung wieder angekleidet hatte, befahl der Meister: „Krabat, Lyschko, zeigt ihm seinen Schlafplatz und alles! Und dann husch, in die Mahlstube mit euch!"

Auf dem Dachboden war es nicht so laut wie im Eingangsbereich der Mühle, aber auch hier bebte und polterte es. Immerhin mussten sie nicht mehr schreien, um sich zu verständigen, es reichte, laut zu sprechen.

Vor Juros Pritsche angekommen, sagte Lyschko: „Hier ist dein Schlafplatz."

Am Fußende lagen, ordentlich zusammengefaltet, Juros Kleider. Kubo hatte sie am Tag nach Juros Tod hochgebracht.

Krabat wurde die Kehle eng. „Und hier", setzte er mit Überwindung hinzu, „sind deine Sachen."

Dann ließen sie Mischka allein, um sich der Arbeit am Mahlwerk und auf dem Schüttboden anzuschließen.

.

Am folgenden Abend wurde Stani freigesprochen. Er war ein kräftiger Bursche geworden, dennoch gebot Hanzo Einhalt, als es Petar und Andrusch beim Freimüllern gar zu toll trieben.

„Schluss jetzt!", rief der Altgesell. „Er muss zwar ohne Spelz und Makel sein, aber seine Knochen sollen heil bleiben!"

Staschko streute Stani Mehl auf den Kopf, und dann musste der frisch gebackene Geselle den anderen Bescheid tun.

'Stani ist der vierte Lehrjunge', dachte Krabat, 'dessen Freimüllern ich erlebt habe, mich selbst eingeschlossen. Vier Jahre bin ich jetzt hier – und Lyschko sieben.'

Es kam ihm gleichzeitig so vor, als sei er erst gestern auf die Mühle gekommen und als sei er schon ewig dort.

'Tonda, Michal, Merten und Juro', dachte Krabat mit schwerem Herzen, während er die ausgelassen feiernde Schar der Gesellen betrachtete. 'Wer von euch wird der Nächste sein?'

.

Der Januar war bitterkalt in diesem Jahr.

Die einzigen Räume, die wirklich warm wurden, waren die Küche und die Gesindestube. Die Meisterstube wurde von einem kleinen Ofen geheizt, dennoch war es darin so kalt, dass der Meister Rock und Mantel nicht ablegte. Er aß nun stets mit den Gesellen und saß auch sonst häufig in ihrer Stube, um sich aufzuwärmen.

Ein bisschen aufsteigende Wärme kam den Burschen auf dem Schlafboden zugute, aber dafür war das Dach undicht und der eisige Wind pfiff hindurch. Sie stopften die Löcher mit Binsen und Lumpen, so gut es ging.

In dem kleinen Raum, den Krabat und Lyschko miteinander teilten, gefror das Wasser in der Waschschüssel, und in der Schlafkammer des Meisters war es Lyschko zufolge auch nicht besser.

An den Freitagabenden während des Unterrichts in der Schwarzen Kammer trugen sie alle ihre Mäntel und Mützen oder Kappen.

Neben dem Müllerhandwerk stand einmal mehr das Holzmachen an. Zum Glück hatte es dieses Jahr nicht so viel geschneit, dass sie sich zum Holzplatz im Wald durchschaufeln mussten. Sie brachten die Stämme auf dem Pferdeschlitten zur Mühle und lagerten sie im Holzschuppen ein, damit sie später zu Balken und Brettern verarbeitet werden konnten.

Einem der Zugpferde bekam die Kälte nicht. Die Stute war schon älter und hatte offensichtlich mit Schmerzen zu kämpfen, wann immer sie arbeiten musste. Andrusch und Kito scherzten, dass sie bald Sauerbraten und Rosswurst essen würden, was nicht nur Krabat ärgerte, der die Pferde sehr mochte: Hanzo fuhr den beiden Burschen unerwartet scharf über den Mund. Die Braunen, mit Namen Janka und Lukaš, waren schon auf der Mühle gewesen, als er als Lehrjunge angefangen hatte, und er hing an den Tieren.

Nach jeder Ausfahrt kümmerte Hanzo sich nun eigenhändig um die Pferde, rieb sie mit Stroh trocken und legte ihnen Decken über. Er überwand sich sogar und sprach beim Meister vor, um zusätzlichen Hafer für die kränkelnde Janka zu erbitten. Die Haferernte war in diesem Jahr schlecht ausgefallen und sie hatten nur noch wenig auf Vorrat, dennoch gestattete der Meister es, dass Witko jeden Abend in einem Topf einen Scheffel davon einweichte, das Ganze für eine Weile auf den Herd stellte und zuletzt noch einen schrumpeligen Apfel hineinschnitt. Hanzo höchstselbst schleppte nach dem Abendessen den dampfenden Eimer in den Stall und sah der Stute beim Fressen zu.

„Wir werden uns im Frühjahr nach einem neuen Pferd umsehen müssen", sagte der Meister eines Abends zu Krabat und Lyschko, nachdem Hanzo sich einmal mehr in Richtung Stall aufgemacht hatte. „Noch einen Winter wird die Janka nicht durchstehen."

„Kannst du sie nicht heilen, Meister? Mit Hilfe der Kunst?", fragte Krabat.

Der Meister schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann sie ihre Schmerzen vergessen machen, so dass sie nicht mehr spürt, dass sie krank ist und noch früher zugrunde geht, weil sie sich nicht mehr schont. Ich kann sie zwingen, trotz Schmerzen zu arbeiten, als ob sie gesund wäre, und sie so ebenfalls früher zugrunde richten. Eine Wunde kann ich heilen, auch einen gebrochenen Knochen. Aber gegen das Alter und den Tod gibt es keinen Zauber."

„Aber du selbst, Meister …", begann Krabat.

„Soll die Janka einen Pakt mit dem Herrn Gevatter schließen?", fragte der Müller belustigt.

Lyschko lachte, und Krabat verstummte.

„Ich würd's dem Tier schon gönnen, wenn es in meiner Macht läge, Krabat", setzte der Meister mit mehr Ernst hinzu. „Aber du solltest inzwischen wissen, dass viele Zauber nur vorübergehend wirken. Und die, die dauerhaft sind, sind meist auf lange Sicht schädlich, entweder für den, auf den sie angewandt werden, oder für den, der sie gesprochen hat. Die Schwarze Kunst fordert einen hohen Preis, auf mehr als eine Art."

.

Mischka tat sich schwer auf der Mühle. Die Lehrzeit war Knochenarbeit, und er war nicht gut gerüstet dafür. Es fehlte zudem an einem Burschen, der ihn ein wenig unter seine Fittiche nahm und ihm das Gefühl gab, nicht gänzlich verlassen zu sein.

Juros Tod hatte Angst gesät. Die, die schon vorher Freundschaft gehalten hatten, hingen nun noch fester zusammen und wollten keinen Neuen hineinlassen: Witko, Lobosch und Stani auf der einen, Andrusch, Staschko und Kito auf der anderen Seite. Kubo und Petar hatten sich gleichfalls enger zusammengeschlossen. Krabat und Lyschko waren in ihrer gesonderten Stellung ohnehin außen vor, doch zumindest hatten sie einander. Hanzo, der früher eng mit Andrusch und dessen Kumpanen gewesen war, war seit Juros Tod nur noch auf Pflichterfüllung bedacht und schloss sich von allen ab. Er hatte wohl Angst, der nächste zu sein, wenn er seine Aufgabe als Altgesell nicht vorbildlich bewältigte, und wollte sich von niemandem von diesem Pfad abbringen lassen.

Zudem hatte Juros Tod vieles wieder zunichte gemacht, was Krabat im vergangenen Jahr bei den anderen Gesellen erreicht hatte, vor allem bei Lobosch, Witko und Stani.

„Den Pakt mit dem Meister nehm' ich dir nicht krumm", hatte Lobosch wenige Tage nach Neujahr zu Krabat gesagt, „aber Juro – ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das je vergeben kann."

Stani duckte sich regelrecht weg, wenn Krabat in seine Nähe kam, und Witko war Krabat gegenüber wortkarg und wich seinem Blick aus.

Auch Lyschko wurde von den dreien gemieden, und es lag Furcht in ihren Augen, wenn sie ihn ansahen.

Kubo hingegen hatte einmal im Vorbeigehen wie beiläufig zu Krabat bemerkt: „Das mit Juro musste eines Tages so kommen. Er hat es darauf angelegt." Auch Petars Verhalten Krabat gegenüber hatte sich nicht verändert. In Bezug auf Lyschko benahmen die beiden sich abwartend, aber nicht unfreundlich.

Andrusch, Staschko und Kito schienen zu wissen, dass ihre Verschwörung mit Juro aufgeflogen war. Merkwürdigerweise schien Andrusch dadurch zu noch frecherem Betragen angespornt zu werden, während Staschko und Kito merklich gedämpft wirkten.

Hanzo verhielt sich sowohl Krabat als auch Lyschko gegenüber ungewohnt zurückhaltend. Er stand in der Ordnung der Mühle immer noch über ihnen, und er teilte sie genauso wie die anderen zur Arbeit ein, auch dazu, den Schweinestall auszumisten oder stundenlang Getreide umzuschaufeln, aber er tat es mit Vorsicht. Krabat war beeindruckt, dass es der Altgesell fertigbrachte, sie trotz der offenkundigen Furcht, die er vor ihnen empfand, nicht zu bevorzugen.

Da keiner von den Gesellen Lust hatte, für den neuen Lehrjungen in die Bresche zu springen, war Mischka in den ersten Wochen ganz auf sich gestellt. Hanzo ließ es nicht zu, dass die anderen unfreundlich zu ihm waren oder ihm irgendwelche üblen Streiche spielten, aber das war auch schon alles.

An Mischkas erstem Tag half ihm keiner, als er die Mehlkammer ausfegen sollte. Hanzo holte ihn mittags zum Essen, sagte ihm, er solle sich nicht grämen, weil es anfangs keinem besser erginge, und schickte ihn anschließend in die Küche, damit er Witko unterstützte. Die Mehlkammer blieb weiß von Staub, bis der Altgesell Andrusch anwies, sie sauberzumachen, und Andrusch mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit eine Mehlwolke in Richtung Wald sandte.

Krabat fiel auf, dass Lyschko Mischka genau beobachtete, genauer, als er es nach Krabats Empfinden bei Stani, Lobosch oder Witko getan hatte. Eines Tages, als der Lehrjunge im Hof die Wege von Schnee freischaufelte, kam Krabat dazu, gerade, als Lyschko Mischka ansprach und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Krabat wusste sofort, was geschehen war: Lyschko hatte Mischka Kraft gegeben.

Als sie abends im Schein der Kerze in ihrer Kammer saßen und ihre Kleider ausbesserten, sprach Krabat Lyschko auf seine Beobachtung an.

Lyschko zögerte mit seiner Antwort. „Es kann nur klug sein", sagte er schließlich, „möglichst viele von den anderen für uns zu gewinnen, wenn wir hier eines Tages Meister sein wollen, ohne dass sie uns gleich alle mit gezückten Messern in den Rücken fallen. Meinst du nicht?"

Krabat ließ es dabei bewenden, dachte aber bei sich, dass er da bei Lyschko auf etwas Wichtiges gestoßen war.

„Außerdem", fuhr Lyschko überraschend fort, lange, nachdem Krabat gedacht hatte, dass zu der Angelegenheit nichts mehr von ihm kommen würde, „scheint mir Mischka wie einer von denen, die wegzulaufen versuchen – oder Schlimmeres."

Krabat merkte auf. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Wie ich's gesagt habe. Mischka ist nicht glücklich hier. Er kommt mir nicht wie einer vor, dem es leicht fällt, Freunde zu gewinnen, und die Stimmung auf der Mühle ist gerade ohnehin nicht günstig für Neue. Mischka wird fortlaufen, sobald er spitz kriegt, was hier gespielt wird – irgendwann nach Ostern also, und bald. Und wenn er dann begreift, dass es von hier kein Auskommen gibt … Nun, ich trau ihm zu, dass er's dann auf andere Art versucht."

„So wie Merten?", fragte Krabat.

„So wie Merten", bestätigte Lyschko.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie wieder und flickten weiter an ihren Kleidern herum.

Dann fragte Krabat: „Verachtest du Merten für das, was er getan hat?"

Lyschko schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab mich mit um ihn gekümmert, als er krank war, oder? So wie jeder von uns. Nein, ich verachte ihn nicht und habe ihn auch damals nicht verachtet."

Lyschko rang sichtlich mit sich. Doch dann sprach er weiter: „Als ihr mich damals Michals wegen geschnitten habt", sagte er, „von Lichtmess bis Ostern, da hab ich manches Mal daran gedacht, selbst ein Ende zu machen. Es ist nicht schön, ein Vierteljahr wie Luft behandelt zu werden, weißt du."

Krabat schwieg, betroffen von dem Eingeständnis. Damals hatte er geglaubt, dass Lyschko billig davongekommen wäre, nun aber dachte er, dass Prügel vielleicht doch die mildere Strafe gewesen wären.

„Aber Merten, musst du wissen", fuhr Lyschko fort, „ist nicht der Erste gewesen, der es versucht hat und gescheitert ist. Kurz, nachdem ich meine Probezeit angetreten hatte, hat Andrusch es probiert. Andrusch war nicht immer der derbe Spaßvogel, der er heute ist … Er ist zwei Jahre vor mir auf die Mühle gekommen und hat erst nach dem Freimüllern begriffen, dass er hier für den Rest seines Lebens festsitzen wird. Als er den Meister bat, ihn ziehen zu lassen, war es schon zu spät: die drei Tage nach der Freisprechung, in denen es möglich gewesen wäre, waren um."

Lyschko fädelte erst einen neuen Faden ein, ehe er fortfuhr: „Zweimal hat Andrusch versucht, davonzulaufen, in einem Januar, der so bitterkalt war wie dieser. Dann ist er ins Wasser gegangen. Er hat dafür erst das Eis auf dem Mühlenweiher aufhacken müssen. Der Meister selbst ist hineingesprungen und hat ihn unter dem Eis hervorgezogen. Tonda und Hanzo haben Andrusch in die Gesindestube getragen, ihn ausgezogen, in Decken gewickelt und vor den Ofen gelegt, damit er sich nicht nachträglich noch den Tod holt. Drei Tage lang hat er weder gegessen noch gesprochen und sich geweigert, aufzustehen, obgleich er gekonnt hätte. Mir, dem Lehrjungen, fiel die begeisternde Aufgabe zu, seinen Nachttopf zu leeren. Als er dann sein Lager verlassen hat, war er wie ausgewechselt. Er hat sich benommen wie des Meisters Hofnarr, und manches Mal war in seinen Späßen eine Beleidigung oder Herausforderung versteckt. Doch der Meister hat ihn mit mildem Spott gewähren lassen – du weißt, wie er ist: 'Der spinnt eben, der Andrusch.' –, und nach einiger Zeit hat Andrusch sich beruhigt. Seitdem ist er hier der Spaßvogel und führt das große Wort, wenn es einen Streich oder irgendeine Tollheit auszuhecken gilt."

Lyschko zupfte an seiner Jacke herum, suchte nach weiteren Stellen, die es auszubessern galt.

„Aber ich weiß noch", setzte er schließlich hinzu, „wie er geheult hat, damals in der Stube, als der Meister über ihm stand, tropfnass wie Andrusch selbst, und sagte: 'Es gibt keinen Weg, der hier wegführt – für dich nicht, und für die andern auch nicht. Mir kommt keiner aus!' … Danach hab ich es nicht mehr versuchen mögen: weder das Weglaufen, noch das andere – auch nicht vor drei Jahren, als ihr mich behandelt habt, als ob ich ansteckend wär'."

.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Lyschko achtete Krabat aufmerksamer als bisher auf Andrusch. Er sah nun, dass hinter so manchem Spaß und so manchem frechen Streich ein gerüttelt Maß an Verzweiflung steckte. Er dachte daran, wie Andrusch zu Ostern stets das große Wort führte und den Meister leidenschaftlich zum Teufel wünschte. Auch erinnerte er sich an manche Gelegenheit, zu der Andrusch selbst in Gegenwart und sogar auf Kosten des Müllers seine Streiche getrieben hatte: damals beim Radhub etwa, als er das Nabenloch kleiner gezaubert hatte, vordergründig, um Staschko zu foppen – doch sie alle, einschließlich des Meisters, hatten währenddessen das schwere Mühlrad halten müssen.


	2. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit

**Verwandlungen**

.

 **2\. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit**

.

Auf den eisigen Januar folgte ein milder Februar. Bald ließen sich die ersten Schneeglöckchen und Krokusse sehen, und unter dem schmelzenden Schnee lugten grüne Spitzen hervor.

Die Bruderschaft auf der Mühle beruhigte sich allmählich wieder.

Witko fand in seinen Tritt hinein, und mit Hilfe der anderen Burschen lief die Arbeit in Haus und Hof bald wieder wie am Schnürchen. Morgens stellte er ihnen eine fette Grütze auf den Tisch, und mittags und abends gab es meist kräftigen Eintopf und frisches Brot.

Allmählich tauten die Burschen Mischka gegenüber etwas auf. Vor allem Andrusch sprach ihn des Öfteren an und lud ihn ein, sich abends dazuzusetzen, wenn er die Runde mit seinen Geschichten unterhielt, und er kümmerte sich auch sonst ein wenig um ihn. Aber es war für Krabat dennoch nicht zu übersehen, dass Mischka von allen Lehrlingen, die er bislang erlebt hatte, die zurückhaltendste Aufnahme zuteil wurde. Es mochte daran liegen, dass Juro nicht mehr da war und Witko nicht der rechte Bursche, um ihn in dieser Hinsicht zu ersetzen.

Natürlich hätte auch Krabat selbst sich Mischkas annehmen können, doch er wagte es nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er damit gegen ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz der Mühle verstoßen hätte. Lyschko ging manches Mal zu Mischka hin, aber das machte den Lehrjungen in den Augen der anderen nur verdächtig. Hätte sich nun auch noch Krabat um ihn gekümmert, dann wäre der arme Kerl bei den Burschen völlig unten durch gewesen.

Lyschko hingegen schien sich inzwischen gänzlich unbefangen auf der Mühle und unter den Mitgesellen zu bewegen. Die erneuerte Zuneigung des Meisters hatte ihm sein altes Selbstbewusstsein zurückgegeben, und seine neue Stellung auf der Mühle hatte ihn sicherer im Umgang mit den Burschen werden lassen. Dennoch wirkte er nachdenklicher als früher, und er war auch bereit, Krabat manches von seinen Gedanken wissen zu lassen.

.

Als Krabat erwachte, in einer dieser Februarnächte, in denen man den kommenden Frühling schon riechen und schmecken konnte, war er zunächst benommen und wusste nicht, was ihn aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte.

Es war finster in der Kammer, doch er spürte, dass Lyschko nicht mehr neben ihm lag.

Dann hörte er das Lachen, und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es dieses Geräusch war, das ihn geweckt hatte.

Krabat lauschte. Er stellte fest, dass es nicht nur Lyschko war, der lachte: Er lachte gemeinsam mit dem Meister.

Neugierig geworden, stand Krabat so leise wie möglich auf und tappte auf nackten Füßen zu der Tür hinüber, die ihre Kammer mit der des Müllers verband.

Bisher hatte er es immer vermieden, Lyschko und den Meister zu belauschen. Das war ihm nicht schwergefallen, da er meist nicht einmal erwachte, wenn Lyschko sich nach nebenan schlich, und nur manchmal, wenn er wieder zurückkehrte. Sein Freund hatte viel Übung darin, sich geräuschlos durch die Mühle zu bewegen, und Krabat hatte auch den Verdacht, dass der Meister das Seinige dazu tat, ihn schlafen zu machen.

Nun aber war es anders. Krabat fühlte sich hellwach, und das Lachen und die leisen Worte, die zu ihm herüberklangen, zogen ihn unwiderstehlich an.

Die Tür zwischen den Kammern war lediglich angelehnt, es gab einen Schlitz, durch den er hindurchspähen konnte.

Die Kammer des Meisters wurde nur von zwei Kerzen erhellt. Die eine, die auf dem Waschtisch unter dem Fenster flackerte, war beinahe herabgebrannt, während die andere auf der Truhe gegenüber dem Bett weithin leuchtete.

Krabat war schon in der Kammer gewesen, neben dem Waschtisch und dem dazugehörigen Schemel, der Truhe und dem Bett befand sich nichts darin. Er konnte den Waschtisch, den darunter geschobenen Schemel und die Tür zur Meisterstube sehen, die offen stand, wohl, um etwas von der geringfügig wärmeren Luft in die Kammer zu lassen.

Außerdem sah er eine Ecke des Bettes, und auf dieser Ecke hockte Lyschko, im Nachthemd, die Beine angezogen. Er hatte aufgehört, zu lachen, aber er grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Dann sah Krabat eine Hand, die nur dem Meister gehören konnte. Sie fasste Lyschko am Arm und zog ihn halb aus Krabats Blickfeld. Für einen Augenblick war es still, dann hörte er das tiefe, raue Lachen des Meisters. Es ging ihm durch und durch.

Lyschko kicherte. Es klang ganz und gar albern und überhaupt nicht nach dem Burschen, den Krabat zu kennen glaubte.

„Johann", flüsterte Lyschko. „Jan …"

War das der Name des Meisters? Er musste wohl einen haben, aber Krabat hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, von ihm als dem Müller oder dem Meister zu denken, dass er sich ihn nur schwer als Johann oder Jan vorstellen konnte.

'Janko und Jirko', dachte er, so unvermittelt, als ob es nicht sein eigener Gedanke sondern der eines anderen wäre. Krabat sah sie vor sich, die beiden Müllerburschen, jung, abenteuerlustig und ihrer selbst gewiss, mit leuchtenden Augen und einem herausfordernden Lachen auf dem Gesicht.

Dann hörte er Lyschko aufkeuchen. Er erschrak und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Vorgängen in der Meisterkammer zu.

Lyschko war nun ganz aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden – oder, halt, seine Füße konnte Krabat noch sehen, nackt und mit fast schwarzen Sohlen. Lyschko war von allen Burschen mit Abstand am meisten um Sauberkeit bemüht, aber wer barfuß durch die Mühle lief, bekam schwarze Füße: das ließ sich nicht vermeiden, so viel Witko und seine Helfer auch fegen und schrubben mochten.

„Lyschko …", sagte der Meister mit heiserer Stimme.

Danach wurde für eine lange Weile nicht mehr gesprochen. Krabat starrte Lyschkos Füße an, die über das Laken glitten, still lagen, sich verkrampften, und horchte mit rotem Kopf auf die Geräusche, die Lyschko und der Meister von sich gaben. Im Grunde sah er ja nichts, und ihm fehlte die Erfahrung, um sich eine genaue Vorstellung von den Ereignissen jenseits der Tür zu machen, aber ihm war schon klar, was er da belauschte – zumal Lyschko ihm auf sein Bitten hin doch so einiges erzählt hatte.

Nun wünschte Krabat sich, er wäre einfach liegen geblieben, hätte sich umgedreht und weitergeschlafen.

Oder … doch nicht?

Es war schon aufregend, das musste Krabat zugeben. Er fühlte sich nur sehr, sehr seltsam dabei. Vor allem, als Lyschko plötzlich aufschluchzte und Krabats erster Gedanke war, die Tür aufzustoßen, um nachzusehen, ob es ihm gut ging. Dann hörte er den Meister stöhnen, er klang wie ein verwundetes Tier. Der Wunsch, nach dem Rechten zu sehen, wurde noch drängender in Krabat. Er wusste natürlich, was Männer an Lauten von sich gaben, er war ja nicht völlig ahnungslos, er hatte jahrelang in einem Raum mit elf anderen Burschen geschlafen, und dennoch …

Dann hörte er Lyschko flüstern. Die Worte konnte er nicht verstehen, aber er nahm es trotzdem als gutes Zeichen. Der Meister antwortete mit leiser Stimme, in einem Tonfall, den Krabat noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. Oder doch, vielleicht, als er damals nach dem Radhub von Jirko erzählt hatte …

„Krabat."

Auch das war die Stimme des Meisters, und sie brachte Krabat zum Erstarren. Er fühlte sich wie festgemacht, aber das war er nicht: nur ertappt.

„Komm herein."

Krabat glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Eine wilde Furcht erfasste ihn. Am liebsten wäre er weggerannt, aus der Kammer und aus der Mühle heraus, hinein in den Schutzmantel der Nacht.

„Krabat", hörte er Lyschko sagen. „Es ist gut. Komm herein."

Wo der Meister Furcht in ihm geweckt hatte, beschwichtigte Lyschkos Stimme ihn wieder. Sie klang schläfrig und zufrieden und erinnerte Krabat an eine schnurrende Katze.

Mit laut klopfendem Herzen stieß er die Tür auf und trat ein. Sein Blick wanderte sogleich zum Bett hinüber, in dem Lyschko und der Meister ruhten. Es war schmal, so dass Lyschko gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als halb auf dem Meister zu liegen, den Kopf unter dessen Kinn geschmiegt.

Krabat schluckte. Er spürte, dass seine Wangen brannten.

Lyschko grinste ihn an. Er wirkte durchaus, als ob es ihm gut ginge, vor allem, als er Krabat jetzt auch noch schelmisch zuzwinkerte. Sein Haar klebte ihm feucht in der Stirn, was den Meister nicht davon abhielt, Strähnen davon zwischen den Fingern zu drehen, wie Krabat ihn manches Mal die Mähne seines Pferdes hatte zwirbeln sehen.

Erst jetzt wagte Krabat, dem Blick des Müllers zu begegnen. In dessen einem gesunden Auge lag gutmütiger Spott.

„Nun, Krabat", sprach er, „ist dir ein weiteres Geheimnis der Mühle offenbart worden. Es ist, zum Glück, eines ihrer harmloseren." Der Meister lächelte, doch es hatte etwas Herausforderndes an sich. Mit der freien Hand klopfte er neben sich und Lyschko auf die Bettkante. „Komm, setz' dich zu uns."

Krabat musste wohl ein sehr dummes Gesicht gemacht haben, denn sowohl der Müller als auch Lyschko lachten auf.

„Keine Angst, Krabat", sagte der Meister belustigt. „Ich werde dich nicht einmal mit dem kleinen Finger berühren, solang' du nicht magst. Und Lyschko hier auch nicht."

„Gewiss nicht, Meister", bestätigte Lyschko grinsend. „Krabat …"

Zögernd ging Krabat zu ihnen hinüber und setzte sich, noch zögerlicher, auf die Bettkante.

Entgegen seinem gerade gegebenen Versprechen strich ihm Lyschko über den Handrücken, sobald er sich gesetzt hatte: ganz flüchtig nur, und mit dem kleinen Finger. Der Meister schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. Krabat fragte sich, ob das Grinsen je wieder aus Lyschkos Gesicht weichen würde.

„Armer Krabat", bemerkte Lyschko in mitleidigem Ton. „Du zitterst ja."

Er hatte Recht: In der Kammer war es eiskalt, und Krabat hatte nur sein Nachthemd an. Seine bloßen Füße waren schon taub geworden.

„Komm unter die Decke." Das war der Meister gewesen.

War es eine Einladung, ein Befehl, ein Vorschlag? Krabat wusste es nicht zu deuten.

„Ein Vorschlag, Krabat", erwiderte der Meister auf seinen unausgesprochenen Gedanken, „und vielleicht auch eine Einladung. Sicher kein Befehl."

Die beiden blickten Krabat abwartend an. Lyschko hatte sein Grinsen durch ein leises Lächeln ersetzt. Dem Meister konnte Krabat gar kein Gefühl ansehen, außer, dass er ruhig und gelöst wirkte, wie die Burschen ihn nie zu sehen bekamen – mit Ausnahme Lyschkos wohl.

Offenbar wusste der Meister, wie Krabat sich entscheiden würde, noch ehe er selbst es wusste. Der Müller rückte zur Wand hin, und Lyschko schob sich über ihn wie eine träge Katze, bis er zwischen dem Meister und Krabat zu liegen kam. Das Bett schien doch breiter, als Krabat gedacht hatte: Es bot genug Platz, dass sie zu dritt nebeneinander liegen konnten.

Einen Augenblick zauderte er noch. Doch als Lyschko einladend die Decken lüpfte, überwand Krabat sich und schlüpfte darunter. Die Wärme ließ ihn wohlig aufseufzen.

„Pöh", machte Lyschko und verzog das Gesicht. „Wie ein Eisklotz."

Lyschko dagegen war sehr warm, wie Krabat gleich darauf feststellen konnte, als dieser ein Stück nach unten rutschte, um Krabats erstarrte Füße zwischen seine Unterschenkel zu klemmen. Krabat scheute zurück und versuchte, sich Lyschkos Umklammerung zu entziehen.

„Blödkopf", sagte Lyschko tadelnd. „Ich will dich aufwärmen, nichts weiter."

„Lyschko …", warnte der Meister leise.

Lyschko brummte unwillig und machte Anstalten, sich von Krabat zurückzuziehen. Krabat aber hatte schon beschlossen, dass ihm die Sache nicht so unangenehm war wie anfangs gedacht: Er war nur etwas erschrocken, wusste Lyschkos Wärme aber durchaus zu schätzen.

„Bleib", sagte Krabat, indem er Lyschko eine Hand auf die Seite legte. „Bitte."

Lyschko sah ihn an. Seine Augen funkelten, und das Grinsen war auf sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt. Er behielt Krabats eiskalte Füße zwischen seinen Schenkeln und rückte dazu gleich noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran.

Dann geschah etwas für Krabat völlig Unerwartetes.

„Gute Nacht, Krabat", sagte der Meister, und fast augenblicklich fühlte Krabat sich von Müdigkeit übermannt. Er nahm gerade noch wahr, wie Lyschko sich der Länge nach an ihn schmiegte. Dann schlief er ein.

.

Als Krabat am folgenden Morgen erwachte, lag ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Er sah an sich herab und blickte auf Lyschkos rotblonden Haarschopf.

„He", sagte Krabat leise, zögerte kurz und fuhr ihm dann durch die unordentlichen Locken. „Du liegst auf mir."

Lyschko regte sich, hob den Kopf und blinzelte verschlafen zu ihm hoch. Dann trat das altbekannte Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Guten Morgen, Krabat", sagte er, sein Ton irgendwo zwischen Spott und … war es Zärtlichkeit?

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei." Der Meister stand in der Tür zur Stube und sah zu ihnen herüber. Er war bereits vollständig angekleidet. „Und auf mit euch!"

„Guten Morgen, Meister", erwiderten sie beinahe gleichzeitig.

Es war noch dunkel draußen, aber in der Küche klapperte Witko bereits mit den Töpfen.

Krabat und Lyschko tappten in ihre Kammer hinüber, um sich in der Kälte einer hastigen Katzenwäsche zu unterziehen und dann rasch ihre Kleider überzustreifen.

Als sie in die Gesindestube traten, erkannten sie überrascht, dass sie die Ersten waren. Witko hatte noch nicht gedeckt. Krabat holte Schüsseln und Löffel herbei, um sie zu verteilen. Kurz darauf kam Witko aus der Küche und stellte einen Topf mit Grütze auf den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Witko. Dann blieb sein Blick an Lyschko hängen. Krabat sah nun gleichfalls zu Lyschko hin.

Lyschko wirkte wie eine Katze, die an der Milch gewesen ist. Er räkelte sich auf seinem Schemel, strich sich durch die Haare, beugte sich vor und schaufelte reichlich Buchweizengrütze in ihre gemeinsame Schüssel, alles mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Krabat hatte dieses bemerkenswerte Verhalten am Frühstückstisch schon oft bei Lyschko beobachten können, auch damals schon, als er noch neu gewesen war auf der Mühle. Anfangs hatte er vermutet, dass die Ursache jeweils irgendeine gelungene Teufelei Lyschkos gegen die Mitgesellen war. Doch nur selten hatte sich sein Verdacht bestätigt. Endlich hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass Lyschko mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit morgens unverschämt selbstzufrieden wirkte und es nicht mehr hinterfragt. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass Lyschkos auffälliges Betragen in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang mit dessen beim Meister verbrachten Nächten stand.

Krabat sah wieder zu Witko hinüber, der sich ein wissendes Grinsen offenbar nicht verkneifen konnte. Doch als ihn dann auch Lyschkos Blick traf, erschrak Witko sichtlich. Lyschko aber, ausnehmend guter Laune, zwinkerte dem Burschen zu, in einer gutmütigen Weise, die selbst von Witko nicht als Bedrohung empfunden werden konnte. Witko entspannte sich wieder und wagte sogar ein zaghaftes Lächeln zu Lyschko hin.

Als Nächster betrat Lobosch die Stube. Er grüßte, sah zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her und musste dann ebenfalls grinsen, als er Lyschkos übermäßig zufriedenen Gesamtausdruck bemerkte. Allerdings schien er davon auszugehen, dass Krabat die Ursache dafür war. Als sich Loboschs und Krabats Blicke begegneten, lief Lobosch rot an und verbiss sich mit Mühe ein Kichern. Dann ergriff er Witko am Arm und zog den Freund in die Küche hinüber.

'Na', dachte Krabat, 'sehr unauffällig sind die zwei aber nicht – oder zumindest nicht mehr.'


	3. Ein Schrecken in der Osternacht

**Verwandlungen**

.

 **3\. Ein Schrecken in der Osternacht**

.

Krabat und Lyschko waren kein Paar, auch wenn Witko und Lobosch und vielleicht manch ein anderer das zu Beginn des Jahres denken mochten.

Lyschkos Nächte gehörten dem Meister. Krabat hatte sich nicht mehr versucht gefühlt, die beiden zu belauschen, und war auch nicht mehr zu ihnen gerufen worden. Dennoch glaubte er, manchmal etwas Wissendes im Blick des Meisters zu erkennen, das ihn unruhig werden ließ, und Lyschko machte wiederholt die ein oder andere freche Anspielung, besonders in Gegenwart des Müllers. Der tadelte ihn nicht dafür, schüttelte höchstens lächelnd den Kopf oder schnalzte mahnend mit der Zunge.

Krabat wusste nicht, was er von alledem halten sollte.

.

Es wurde wärmer, die Tage länger. Schlehen und Obstbäume blühten, die Störche kehrten zurück. Ostern rückte näher, und mit ihm Mischkas Aufnahme in die Schwarze Schule.

Am Karfreitag war es so weit. Die Burschen und der Lehrjunge versammelten sich vor der Tür zur Schwarzen Kammer. Der Meister rief Mischka herein und verkündete ihm, dass er die Probezeit bestanden hatte. Mittendrin und wie beiläufig scheuchte er die Gesellen auf die Stange, und während Mischka die Raben noch mit großen Augen anstaunte, legte ihm der Meister die Linke auf die Schulter und verwandelte auch ihn in einen der schwarzen Vögel.

Mischka, der Rabe, war ein wenig schmächtig geraten, aber nicht so dürr wie Witko. Dafür ließ er den Kopf selten trostlos hängen, und seine Federn sahen zerrupft und glanzlos aus.

„Hm", machte der Meister, während er sich Mischka besah. Dann klatschte er in die Hände und rief: „Husch, auf die Stange!"

Mischka flatterte ungelenkt durch die Kammer, streifte mit der einen Flügelspitze beinahe die Kerzenflamme und landete schließlich unsicher auf der Stange, am rechten Ende, neben Petar.

Dann begann der Meister mit seiner Lesung, die sich diesmal darum drehte, wie man Ratten zu reichlicher Vermehrung ermuntern und gezielt auf einen einzelnen Hof loslassen konnte.

.

In der Osternacht ergab es sich, dass der Meister Krabat und Hanzo zusammen auszählte, während Lyschko mit Kito gehen sollte.

In Gedenken an Tonda wollte Krabat wieder zu Bäumels Tod, und Hanzo hatte nichts dagegen. So wanderten sie schweigend über die Felder, bis sie die Lichter von Schwarzkollm aufleuchten sahen. Am Kreuz angekommen, entzündeten sie ein kleines Feuer und hüllten sich in ihre Decken.

Krabat hatte den Eindruck, dass Hanzo nicht mit ihm reden wollte, und so ließ er den Altgesellen zufrieden.

'Schade ist es aber doch', dachte er.

Es wurmte ihn, dass selbst Hanzo ihn nun fürchtete – ihn, der einst mit Juro nächtelang geübt hatte, dem Willen des Meisters zu widerstehen, um den Müller zu besiegen und seine Herrschaft über die Burschen zu brechen. Kaum länger als ein Jahr war das her, und doch kam es Krabat vor, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben geschehen.

Er war nicht mehr der Krabat von einst. Wenn die Gesellen nun vor ihm zurückscheuten, ihm misstrauten, dann taten sie es zu Recht: Hätte er etwa erfahren, dass einer von ihnen ein Mädchen hatte, dann wäre er mit diesem Wissen wahrhaftig zum Meister gegangen und hätte mit ihm und Lyschko beraten, ob die Sache dem Betreffenden noch auszutreiben war oder ob er für seinen Fehltritt in der kommenden Altjahresnacht sterben musste.

Manchmal graute Krabat vor sich selbst.

Als im Dorf die Osterkerzen entzündet wurden und der Gesang der Mädchen zu ihnen herauf klang, musste Krabat an Elka denken. Ob sie wohl wieder unter den Sängerinnen war? Doch es war eine andere Kantorka, die diesmal den Chor anführte, da war Krabat sich sicher.

Möglicherweise hatte Elka inzwischen einen neuen Burschen gefunden: einen, der sich nicht der Schwarzen Kunst verschrieben hatte, sondern ein ehrlicher Bauern- oder Handwerkersohn war. Krabat wünschte es ihr.

Im Morgengrauen zeichneten Krabat und Hanzo sich gegenseitig mit dem Mal der Bruderschaft. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Mühle.

Sie waren früh dran. Nur Kubo und Lobosch und Stani und Petar waren schon vor ihnen zurückgekommen. Sie beugten sich unter das Joch der Bruderschaft, erst Hanzo, dann Krabat, und warteten auf den Rest der Gesellen. Staschko und Witko kamen heran, dann Kito und Lyschko, bis zuletzt nur noch Andrusch und Mischka fehlten.

Endlich sahen sie Andrusch über den Hof kommen. Er ging betont gemächlich – und er war allein.

Der Meister wartete nicht, bis Andrusch an der Tür war. „Du Esel!", brüllte er dem Burschen über den Hof entgegen. „Was hast du ihm erzählt?!"

Andrusch antwortete erst, als er vor dem Joch stand. „Die Wahrheit", sagte er und grinste böse. Doch hinter seinem Frohlocken konnte Krabat die Angst sehen.

„Die Wahrheit?!", schrie der Meister. „Was ist die Wahrheit?! Die Wahrheit, wie du in deiner Beschränktheit sie verstehst?!"

Er griff unter dem Joch durch, packte Andrusch am Kragen und zerrte ihn in den Hausflur.

„Gedenke, dass du ein Schüler bist!" Der Schlag war von brutaler Gewalt, nicht zu vergleichen mit den harmlosen Backpfeifen, die der Meister sonst zu diesem Anlass verteilte.

„Gedenke, dass ich der Meister bin!" Auch der zweite Schlag riss Andruschs Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. Als Andrusch sich danach nicht wie gefordert verneigen wollte, packte ihn der Meister im Nacken und zwang ihn in die Knie. „Sag es!", zischte er.

„Ich werde dir, Meister, in allen Dingen gehorsam sein, jetzt und immerdar", presste Andrusch hervor. Es klang gleichzeitig wütend und höhnisch, und außerdem undeutlich, weil er Blut im Mund hatte, das ihm nun übers Kinn rann und auf den Boden tropfte.

„Tor!", rief der Meister. „Narr!"

Krabat hatte ihn noch nie so erregt gesehen.

„Hanzo, hol mein Pferd! Nein, besser: Sei mein Pferd! Oder, nein, Krabat: Du kannst schneller laufen … Und laufen musst du: wenn Mischka nicht bei Sonnenaufgang zurück auf der Mühle ist, sind wir alle verloren!"

Ohne nachzudenken, sprang Krabat auf den Hof hinaus und verwandelte sich in den schon bewährten Rapphengst, vollständig mit Sattel und Trense. Der Meister sprang auf seinen Rücken und stieß ihm die Fersen in die Seiten.

Im Fortsprengen sah Krabat flüchtig die Gesichter der Mühlknappen: blass und starr, mit Todesangst in den Augen. Am entsetztesten von allen blickte Andrusch, der wohl wirklich nicht gewusst hatte, was eine Flucht in der Osternacht für die Bruderschaft bedeuten würde. Krabat konnte ihm das nicht verdenken: auch er selbst hatte noch nie von dieser Regel gehört.

Der Meister schien zu wissen, in welcher Richtung sie suchen mussten. Krabat folgte jedem Zug am Zügel und jedem Schenkeldruck. Er hörte den Meister einen Spruch murmeln, und mit einem Mal verschwamm ihre Umgebung. Dann war es, als ob nur noch sie sich bewegten, und alles andere stillstünde: kein Lüftchen regte sich, kein Geräusch war zu hören, auch nicht der Aufschlag von Krabats Hufen.

'Er hat die Zeit angehalten', dachte Krabat. Er wusste, dass es möglich war, hatte es aber noch nie gesehen.

„Nicht angehalten, Krabat", sagte der Meister heiser, „nur verlangsamt. Und es wird uns nichts nützen, wenn wir Mischka nicht sehr bald finden. Der Himmel rötet sich schon …"

Da war ein Zittern in der Stimme des Müllers, und Krabat begriff, dass der Meister wahrhaftig Angst hatte.

Krabat war rasch und weit gelaufen. Sie näherten sich bereits Seidewinkel.

„Ah …!", machte der Meister plötzlich. Es sprach eine große Erleichterung aus diesem einen Laut. „Halt an", flüsterte er Krabat zu.

Krabat gehorchte. Der Meister sprang von seinem Rücken herunter und verschwand im Unterholz. Krabat hörte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei. Wenig später tauchte der Meister wieder auf, mit Mischka am Schlafittchen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, in welche Gefahr du uns gebracht hast, Junge!", herrschte der Meister Mischka an, während er ihn mit Schwung auf Krabats Rücken beförderte. „Sitzt du? Gut."

Mischka erstarrte, und Krabat wusste, dass der Meister ihn festgemacht hatte, damit er nicht noch einmal zu fliehen versuchte.

„Es ist kein böser Zauber", sagte der Meister in so beruhigendem Ton, wie es seine Sorge und Eile zuließen. „Er soll nur verhindern, dass du vom Pferd fällst. – Und jetzt lauf, Krabat, lauf, was du kannst! Lass dich von nichts und niemandem aufhalten! Ich werde schon auf der Mühle sein, wenn du eintriffst."

Nach diesen Worten verwandelte der Meister sich in einen Falken und stieg in die Luft auf.

Krabat wandte sich um und jagte im Galopp davon, dem Koselbruch zu. Er rannte über Stock und Stein, durch den Wald und querfeldein, bis er in der Ferne die Lichter der Mühle sehen konnte. Die Sonne schob sich schon über die Baumwipfel, als er auf den Hof raste, schweißnass und schäumend.

Der Meister stand vor der Haustür. Er löste den Bann von Mischka, zog ihn vom Pferd herunter und mit sich unter dem Joch hindurch, nur Augenblicke, ehe die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Mühle trafen.

Ein gewaltiges Aufatmen ging durch die Schar der Gesellen.

Krabat verwandelte sich zurück und schlüpfte ebenfalls unter dem Joch hindurch in den Flur, gerade als der Müller Mischka mit einem erleichterten Lächeln den zweiten Backenstreich versetzte.

„Gedenke, dass ich der Meister bin …"

.

Krabat konnte nicht gleich bei der Arbeit mittun, er war zu erschöpft. Der Meister schickte die anderen in die Mahlstube und kümmerte sich selbst um ihn.

„Du hast dir den Drudenfuß ohnehin schon von der Stirn geschwitzt", sagte er, indem er Krabat durchs schweißnasse Haar fuhr. „Komm, zieh dein Zeug aus. Ich bring dir was anderes zum Anziehen."

Als der Müller zurückkehrte, trug er einen Stapel Kleider auf dem Arm. „Versuch einmal, ob sie passen."

Die Hose war Krabat ein wenig zu weit, aber da ließ sich mit dem Gürtel Abhilfe schaffen. Das Hemd hingegen passte wie für ihn gemacht.

„Schön", bemerkte der Meister befriedigt. „Es waren meine, als ich jünger war. Du kannst sie behalten, wenn du magst."

Dann brachte er Krabat einen Becher mit Wasser verdünnten Weins, den dieser durstig leerte, und ließ ihn noch eine Weile sitzen und zu Atem kommen.

Schließlich sagte Krabat: „Als ich dich damals fragte, was der Pakt enthält, hast du nicht erwähnt, dass die Bruderschaft bricht, wenn einer in der Osternacht nicht zur Mühle zurückkehrt … und auch nicht, dass wir in diesem Fall alle sterben müssen. Ist es wahr?"

„Als du mich damals gefragt hast", gab der Müller zurück, „da war die Osternacht auch noch nicht so gefährlich für uns, wie sie es jetzt ist. Aber ich musste dem Herrn Gevatter etwas bieten, damit er bereit war, Lyschko in den Pakt aufzunehmen. Die Osternacht ist nicht das einzige Zugeständnis, das ich dafür gemacht habe. Von dem zusätzlichen Opfer weißt du. Die anderen betreffen euch nicht."

Krabat nickte langsam. Das sollte wohl heißen: Die übrigen Zugeständnisse, die der Meister gemacht hatte, um die Aufnahme Lyschkos in den Pakt zu erreichen, betrafen nur ihn, den Müller. Was hatte er geben müssen, um Lyschkos Stellung zu sichern? Und warum hatte er es überhaupt getan? War es –

„Geh jetzt zu den anderen, Krabat." Der Meister sah mit einem Mal müde aus.

„Ja, Meister."

„Und lass es langsam angehen, hörst du?", setzte der Müller hinzu. „Du hast wahrlich genug getan für heute."

.

Krabat musste nur noch die letzte Stunde mittun, ehe sich alle das Mal von der Stirn geschwitzt hatten. Mischka erprobte erstaunt, aber nicht unbedingt erfreut seine neuen Kräfte. Dann zogen sie in die Gesindestube, wo ihnen Witko Bier und Osterküchlein auftischte. Wie jedes Jahr wurden Spottlieder auf den Müller gesungen und lustige Geschichten erzählt. Doch diesmal schien Andrusch nicht recht bei der Sache, und Mischka auch nicht.

Krabat war so erschöpft, dass ihm bei Tisch die Augen zufielen und Lyschko ihn schließlich in ihre Kammer brachte. Danach allerdings verschwand Lyschko wieder zu den anderen.

Krabat verschlief den ganzen Nachmittag und auch den Abend. Er wurde erst wach, als Lyschko ihn sacht an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Der Meister will dich sehen", sagte Lyschko. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein feines Lächeln. Er war im Nachthemd, daher beschloss Krabat, dass es nicht der Mühe wert war, sich wieder anzuziehen, und tappte ebenfalls im Nachthemd in die Meisterkammer hinüber.

Wie sich zeigte, war auch der Meister bereits im Nachtgewand. Er saß auf der Bettkante und sah zu ihnen hin, als sie eintraten. Er schien nach wie vor müde, und sein Gesicht war immer noch gezeichnet von der Erschütterung, die sie an diesem Morgen erlebt hatten.

„Krabat …", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Danach kam lange nichts, dann endlich: „Magst du? Bedenke wohl, es ist kein Befehl, nur" –

Doch noch ehe der Müller ausgesprochen hatte, hatte Krabat sich schon neben ihm auf dem Bett niedergelassen. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, was ihn dazu trieb, er wusste nur, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen ihm und dem Meister an diesem Tag entscheidend verändert hatte. Vielleicht war ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, dass auch der Meister ein Mensch war: ein Mensch, der Furcht empfand und eines Tages sterben würde.

Der Meister sah ihn lange an. Dann beugte er sich vor, umfasste Krabats Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Lyschko …", sagte er dann mit Wärme, und das war gut, denn trotz allem fürchtete Krabat sich ein wenig. Vor Lyschko allerdings nicht, und das wusste der Meister wohl.

Lyschko glitt an Krabats andere Seite. Er berührte Krabat behutsam an der Wange, und Krabat wandte sich ihm zu.

„Hab keine Angst", sagte Lyschko mit eigentümlich weicher Stimme. Seine Hand huschte in Krabats Nacken, und dann beugte Lyschko sich vor und küsste ihn – nicht auf die Stirn, wie der Meister es getan hatte, sondern auf den Mund, mit heißen, spröden Lippen. Krabat schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, um der Berührung nachzuspüren.

Lyschkos Hand wanderte Krabats Rücken hinab, streichelnd, kosend. Krabat konnte die Schwielen fühlen, die Jahre des Müllerhandwerks auf ihr hinterlassen hatten. Dann war da eine zweite Hand, breiter und schwerer als Lyschkos, die über Krabats Arm fuhr. Er ließ es geschehen, auch als sie auf seine Brust glitt. Er gab ihrem Druck nach und fand sich halb im Schoß des Meisters wieder, der sich inzwischen im Schneidersitz am Kopfende des Bettes niedergelassen hatte.

Das war aufregend und auch ein bisschen verwirrend. Allerdings baumelten Krabats Beine nun über die Bettkante, und seine Lage war insgesamt eher unbequem. Er hörte Lyschko lachen, und dann wurden seine Füße gepackt und er ganz aufs Bett gezogen.

„Krabat", sagte Lyschko mit Schalk in der Stimme, „du darfst dich ruhig selbst bewegen, du fauler Hund."

Krabat sah hinauf in das Gesicht des Meisters. Der Meister strich ihm mit einem Lächeln durchs Haar. Dann sah Krabat zu Lyschko hin, der vom Bettende her grinsend zu ihm hochgekrochen kam, auf allen Vieren.

Krabat war milde beunruhigt, doch dann beugte Lyschko sich vor und küsste den Meister, nicht Krabat. Er fühlte sich fast ein wenig enttäuscht, vor allem, als er die hungrige Zärtlichkeit gewahrte, die der Müller in diesen Kuss legte.

Das breite Grinsen schien gar nicht mehr aus Lyschkos Gesicht weichen zu wollen. Der Meister fuhr ihm mit beiden Händen unters Nachthemd, und Lyschko hob bereitwillig die Arme und ließ es sich über den Kopf ziehen.

Krabat hatte Lyschko schon oft nackt gesehen, öfter als jeden anderen der Mitgesellen. Doch das hier war anders. Er sah, dass Lyschko erregt war, und er fühlte, wie auch er es mehr und mehr wurde.

Anders als Lyschko machte der Meister keine Anstalten, sein Nachtgewand abzulegen.

Lyschko glitt wieder zu Krabat herunter. Forschend sah er Krabat an, stellte fest, dass dieser bislang nicht versucht war, die Flucht zu ergreifen, und nickte befriedigt.

Noch einmal küsste Lyschko ihn. Auf seinen Lippen schmeckte Krabat ein Echo von Wein. Der Müller musste getrunken haben, bevor er zu Bett gegangen war.

Hatte er nur einen Becher Wein geleert, wie er es abends oft tat? Oder waren es nach dem Beinahe-Unglück am Morgen mehrere geworden? Der Meister trank, wenn er einen schlechten Tag gehabt hatte, das war bekannt. Oder hatte der Müller sich Mut antrinken wollen für … für dies hier?

Nein, das konnte Krabat nicht glauben. Er sah auf, suchte den Blick des Müllers, der ihn in Antwort schief anlächelte. Doch, da war Unruhe, Sorge, vielleicht auch Angst.

Fürchtete der Meister sich vor Zurückweisung? Warum? War ihm diese Angelegenheit so wichtig? War er, Krabat, von solcher Bedeutung für den Meister?

„Du kannst es kaum ermessen", sagte der Meister heiser.

Wieder strich er Krabat mit der Hand durchs Haar, dann mit dem Daumen über die Wange, so behutsam, als fürchtete er, dass Krabat jeden Augenblick aufspringen und davonlaufen könnte.

Krabat ergriff die streichelnde Hand und hielt sie fest. Dabei sah er dem Müller gerade in die Augen. „Ich lauf dir nicht weg, Meister. Die Zeiten sind vorbei. Tu, was du magst mit mir. Ich hab Vertrauen."

Das Lächeln des Müllers wurde breiter. In seine Augen trat eine Zuneigung, die Krabat kaum je bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Krabat", sagte der Meister, und seine Stimme war voll Wärme.

Dann wechselte der Meister einen Blick mit Lyschko. Lyschko grinste nicht mehr, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war auch nicht von der Art, dass er Krabat beunruhigt hätte. Sein Freund wirkte überrascht, aber er nickte dem Müller bestätigend zu, ehe die beiden die Plätze tauschten.

„Rutsch ein Stück, Krabat", sagte Lyschko, als er sich ans Kopfende des Bettes setzte, und Krabat legte sich so hin, dass sein Kopf an Lyschkos Seite ruhte. Lyschko lächelte und fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

Der Meister kniete sich neben Krabat, legte ihm die Hände auf die Brust und sah ihn fragend an. „Magst du's ausziehen?"

Krabat nickte und richtete sich soweit auf, dass Lyschko und der Meister ihm gemeinsam das Nachthemd abstreifen konnten.

Dann ließ er sich zurückfallen, schloss die Augen und gab sich den Berührungen hin, die ihm von den beiden zuteil wurden, ihren kosenden und forschenden Händen, die über seinen Körper wanderten. Es fühlte sich gut an, es ließ ihn weich wie Wachs werden, und so erschrak er nur geringfügig, als er plötzlich ölbenetzte Finger an einer Stelle spürte, wo sie nach seinen bisherigen Ansichten nicht unbedingt etwas zu suchen hatten.

„Schhhh …", machte Lyschko beschwichtigend. „Alles gut …"

Krabat beschloss, ihm zu glauben und sich nicht weiter mit Fragen nach Anständigkeit und ähnlichen Dingen zu belasten. Er ließ den Meister gewähren, wie er es ihm zugesichert hatte, und wenn er sich dabei manchmal für einen Augenblick unwohl fühlte, dann war Lyschko zur Stelle, um ihn zu beruhigen, mit seinen rauen, aber sanften Händen und seiner schmeichelnden Stimme.

Mit einem Mal waren da Empfindungen von einer Art, wie sie Krabat noch nie gehabt hatte, und dann Schmerz, als der Meister sich über und in ihn schob, doch der Schmerz wurde rasch von Lust überlagert. Krabat ließ sich führen und gab sich hin, und er fand Erlösung und Befreiung in dieser Hingabe.

Danach ruhten sie beisammen, Krabat, der Meister und Lyschko, der bei der Angelegenheit durchaus nicht unbefriedigt geblieben war – Krabat würde morgen als Erstes sein Haar auskämmen müssen, wie Lyschko kichernd und wenig schuldbewusst verkündet hatte.

Der Meister schlief bald ein. Seine tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge erklangen neben ihnen, einen Arm hatte er über sie beide gelegt. Krabat lag zwischen Lyschko und dem Meister, das Kinn an Lyschkos Schulter, die Wange in sein Haar geschmiegt.

„Verstehst du mich jetzt besser?", fragte Lyschko in den dunklen Raum hinein, kurz bevor Krabat die Augen zufielen.

„Ja", murmelte Krabat. Dann schlief auch er ein, den Herzschlag des Meisters im Ohr und Lyschkos Hand in der seinen.


	4. Böse Folgen

**Verwandlungen**

.

 **4\. Böse Folgen**

.

Am folgenden Tag nahm der Meister sich nach dem Abendessen Andrusch und Mischka vor, und er tat es in Gegenwart Krabats und Lyschkos.

Krabat war dabei anfangs etwas geistesabwesend: Er war immer noch vollauf damit beschäftigt, die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht zu verarbeiten. Neben dem Körperlichen, das er erlebt hatte und das ihn durchaus beschäftigte, allein schon deshalb, weil manches davon noch spürbar war, gab es da auch noch etwas anderes, über das er nachzudenken hatte. Dass Lyschko den Meister liebte, war Krabat schon seit über einem Jahr bewusst, aber nun kam er nicht mehr umhin, anzuerkennen, dass der Meister diese Gefühle erwiderte, auch wenn oder gerade weil er sie bislang immer sorgsam verborgen hatte. Doch die Zärtlichkeit in den Blicken und Berührungen, die der Müller Lyschko hatte zukommen lassen, war eindeutig gewesen. Und Krabat hatte er mit dem gleichen Ausdruck angesehen und berührt …

Das alles war wahrlich nicht leicht zu begreifen, und noch schwerer war es mit dem zusammenzubringen, was Krabat bisher über den Müller, Lyschko und so manche Vorgänge auf der Mühle zu wissen geglaubt hatte – die vom Ende seines dritten Jahres eingeschlossen, als der Müller ihn scheinbar zu überreden versucht hatte, Lyschko zu opfern.

Nur mühsam gelang es Krabat, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Gegenwart zuzuwenden.

Zuerst wurde der Lehrjunge in die Meisterstube gerufen.

„Was hat Andrusch dir erzählt, dass du fortlaufen wolltest?", fragte der Meister ohne Einleitung. Sein Ton war für seine Verhältnisse freundlich, doch Mischka wirkte trotzdem eingeschüchtert.

Dennoch schüttelte der Lehrjunge stumm den Kopf und weigerte sich, Antwort zu geben.

„Gut", sagte der Meister ruhig. „Dann soll Lyschko an deiner Stelle sprechen."

Mischka sah erstaunt zu Lyschko hinüber. Lyschko nickte ihm kurz zu, ehe er begann: „Andrusch hat dir erzählt, dass die Mühle eine Schwarze Schule ist – aber das hast du selbst schon vermutet. Er hat auch behauptet, dass der Meister seine Seele dem Teufel verschrieben hat, und dass wir deshalb alle zur Hölle fahren werden, wenn wir eines Tages sterben. Und er sagte dir, dass dieser Tag näher ist, als man denken könnte, weil jedes Jahr im Winter einer von uns dran glauben muss, damit der Meister weiterleben kann. Ist es nicht so?"

Im Gegensatz zu Mischka war Krabat von Lyschkos kleiner Rede nicht überrascht. Für das Meiste davon hätte Lyschko nicht einmal Mischkas Gedanken lesen müssen, weil es schlicht der Wahrheit entsprach, hinter die jeder der Gesellen früher oder später kam.

„Nun, Mischka", nahm der Meister den Faden auf, als Mischka nach wie vor keine Anstalten machte, zu sprechen, „das mit der Schwarzen Schule ist wahr: Du kannst hier auf der Mühle vieles lernen, was gewöhnlichen Menschen verborgen bleibt, und dieses Wissen wird nicht zu deinem Schaden sein. Das mit dem Teufelspakt hingegen ist Unfug, und ich hoffe sehr, dass Andrusch nicht glaubt, was er dir da erzählt hat. Es gibt zwar einen Pakt, doch der Herr Gevatter, mit dem er besteht, ist nicht der Teufel der Kirche und der Pfaffen, und so wird auch niemandes Seele zur Hölle fahren, nur weil er hier in der Schwarzen Schule gelernt hat. Dass jedes Jahr im Winter einer sterben muss, ist allerdings nun leider wieder wahr. Aber da die Wahrscheinlichkeit darauf eins zu elf steht, sind die meisten meiner Schüler es zufrieden und bereit, das Wagnis einzugehen, im Tausch gegen das Wissen, das sie hier erwerben können. Zudem ist die Gefahr, dass es einen trifft, gering, wenn man sich an die Regeln der Mühle hält."

Der Meister machte eine abschließende Geste. „Nun denk über das nach, was ich dir gesagt habe. Und versuch nicht noch einmal, davonzulaufen: Es hätte keinen Sinn."

Der Lehrjunge duckte sich am Müller vorbei, der ihm die Tür aufhielt, und huschte mit eingezogenem Kopf aus der Stube hinaus.

„Andrusch!" rief der Meister gleich darauf durch das Haus, in einem Ton, der deutlich zeigte, wie erzürnt er immer noch war.

Diesmal erschien Andrusch zügig und mit einem bei ihm ungewöhnlichen Ausdruck der Zerknirschung auf dem Gesicht.

„Erklär' dich!", verlangte der Meister von ihm.

Andrusch drehte unschlüssig seine Kappe in den Händen. „Du weißt es wohl besser als ich, Meister", antwortete er endlich leise.

„Du willst also nichts zu deiner Verteidigung sagen?", fragte der Müller mit erzwungener Ruhe.

Andrusch schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.

„Wie du meinst", sagte der Meister. „Lyschko, hol die andern her. Alle, auch Mischka."

Kurze Zeit später drängten sich elf Mühlknappen, der Lehrjunge und der Meister in der Stube.

„Andrusch", sprach der Meister mit grimmiger Miene, „hat uns gestern mit seiner Tollheit in höchste Gefahr gebracht. Mischka konnte es nicht wissen, aber wenn seine Flucht gelungen wäre oder nur ein Weniges länger gedauert hätte, wäre es aus gewesen mit der Bruderschaft, und das heißt in diesem Fall: mit jedem Einzelnen von uns. Mausetot wären wir bei Sonnenaufgang gewesen, und das hätten wir Andrusch zu verdanken gehabt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr alle meiner Meinung seid, wenn ich sage, dass eine solch ungeheuerliche Torheit bestraft gehört."

Er sah die Runde der Burschen an, einen nach dem anderen. Als er auf keinem Gesicht Widerspruch las, schnippte er mit den Fingern. Eine Reitpeitsche erschien in seiner Hand, von der selben Art wie die, mit der er damals Krabat verdroschen und die er ihm anschließend zu Juros Bestrafung angeraten hatte.

„Drei Hiebe, jeder von euch, wie fest und wohin ist jedem selbst überlassen. Ich schlage vor, ihr bemesst sie danach, wie viel euch euer Leben wert ist. – Andrusch, geh zum Tisch und halt dich daran fest. Das wird kein Sonntagsspaziergang."

Was sich da vor ihm abspielte, war eine Sache, mit der Krabat keinesfalls gerechnet hatte. Auch Lyschko schien überrascht.

Sie hatten den Meister manches Mal zuschlagen sehen, mit der Reitpeitsche oder mit der bloßen Hand, und das eine Mal auch mit der Peitsche des Herrn Gevatters. Krabat hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie brutal der Müller dabei sein konnte. Zudem wussten sie, dass der Meister die Burschen gern gegeneinander ausspielte und gelegentlich dem einen freistellte, den anderen körperlich zu züchtigen, wie er es damals bei Krabat und Juro getan hatte. Auch wenn die Gesellen sich zusammentaten, um einem der ihren wegen irgendeiner Verfehlung eine derbe Abreibung zu verpassen, griff der Meister üblicherweise nicht ein. Dass er aber alle zusammenholte, um einen abstrafen zu lassen, der sich gegen die Gemeinschaft vergangen hatte, war neu. Allerdings war es auch die gefährlichste Sache gewesen, die Krabat bisher auf der Mühle erlebt hatte, und das einzige Mal, dass die Bruderschaft und ihrer aller Leben in ernster Gefahr geschwebt hatten. Es war auch das erste Mal gewesen, dass er den Müller in Angst gesehen hatte.

Dennoch war Krabat froh, dass nicht er es war, dem der Meister die Peitsche zuerst in die Hand drückte, sondern Hanzo. Der Altgesell ergriff sie mit grimmigem Gesicht, trat hinter Andrusch und schlug zu, auf den Rücken, aufs Gesäß, auf die Oberschenkel, so hart, dass Andrusch bei jedem Hieb aufschrie und Krabat die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, um nicht einzuschreiten. Er hoffte, dass nicht alle so erbost waren wie Hanzo, sonst würde die Sache schlimm ausgehen.

Hanzo reichte die Peitsche an den weiter, der ihm am nächsten stand. Es war Petar, und auch dieser hatte ein gerüttelt Maß an Wut in sich, was schon an der Art zu erkennen war, wie er die Peitsche packte und die Lippen aufeinander presste. Dennoch schlug er nicht so fest zu wie der Altgesell, aber es reichte, um Andrusch nach Luft schnappen zu lassen.

Stani schüttelte den Kopf, als er die Peitsche von Petar übernahm, trat rasch hinter Andrusch und tippte ihm dreimal mit der Schwippe auf die Schulter. Man sah ihm an, dass die Sache ihm zuwider war, und dass er nun möglicherweise eine schlechtere Meinung von Hanzo und Petar hatte als von Andrusch.

Witko hingegen schlug mit Nachdruck zu, und ebenso Lobosch. Das überraschte Krabat. Gab es da vielleicht eine schon länger schwärende Auseinandersetzung oder gegenseitige Abneigung? Bisher hatten die beiden sich nicht durch Rachsucht ausgezeichnet.

Krabat hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lobosch anschließend ihm die Peitsche überreichen würde, mit einem Blick, als erwartete er etwas Bestimmtes von seinem früheren Freund. Nur was?

Krabat wog die Peitsche in der Hand, während er hinter Andrusch trat. Er sah, dass Andrusch zitterte, und dass die Knöchel seiner um die Tischkante geschlossenen Hände weiß waren. Unwillkürlich musste er an Lyschkos dummen Spruch über Mertens breiten Rücken, der so einiges aushalten würde, denken.

Nun, Merten hatte nicht aushalten können, was ihm die Bruderschaft aufgepackt hatte. Und was Andrusch anging: Krabat hatte ihn immer für stark und für von den dunklen Seiten der Mühle verhältnismäßig unbeeindruckt gehalten, aber in den letzten Monaten waren ihm Zweifel gekommen. Und wenn er jetzt diesen bebenden Rücken vor sich betrachtete …

Krabat versetzte Andrusch drei leichte Schläge auf die rechte Seite, ehe er die Peitsche an Staschko weitergab.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, Andrusch dadurch eine Atempause zu verschaffen, doch er hatte sich getäuscht: Staschko schlug mit einer Wut zu, die an Hanzos heranreichte, und Andrusch für einen Augenblick in die Knie zwang. Er rappelte sich gleich wieder hoch, aber auf seinem Hemd breitete sich nun ein roter Fleck aus.

„Meister …", begann Krabat vorsichtig.

„Nein!", erwiderte der Meister barsch, und Krabat ließ es sein.

Der nächste war Kito, und auch er verpasste Andrusch Hiebe von erheblicher Gewalt. Andrusch schrie, und Krabat wechselte einen Blick mit Lyschko. Lyschko mochte Andrusch allerlei Übles gönnen, den Tod eingeschlossen, aber das hier schien selbst ihm zu weit zu gehen.

Dann war Mischka an der Reihe. Seine Hände zitterten, und er warf dem Meister einen angstvollen Blick zu. Es war klar, dass er nicht zuschlagen wollte, aber den Zorn des Müllers fürchtete. Zudem erinnerte der ganze Aufzug den Lehrjungen sicher an das, was er bei den Soldaten durchgemacht hatte. Schließlich verpasste Mischka Andrusch drei Schläge, die wohl härter waren, als dieser es sich gewünscht hätte, aber im Vergleich zu dem, was die meisten der Mitgesellen ihm zugemutet hatten, kaum ins Gewicht fielen.

Mischka reichte die Peitsche an Lyschko weiter, mit einem flehenden Blick, der Krabat ins Herz schnitt. Möglicherweise hatte Mischka geglaubt, in Andrusch einen Freund gefunden zu haben. Vielleicht war das auch wirklich der Fall. Andrusch hatte ja nicht gewusst und wusste es nach wie vor nicht, ebenso wenig wie die anderen Gesellen, dass nur die auf die Mühle gerufen wurden, die ohnehin todgeweiht waren. Er mochte ehrlich geglaubt haben, Mischka zur Freiheit zu verhelfen. Dabei wären es höchstens drei Tage gewesen, die Mischka gehabt hätte, ehe es auch mit ihm aus gewesen wäre.

Lyschko trat mit einer Grimasse des Widerwillens zu Andrusch hin. Statt zuzuschlagen, spuckte er ihn an – allerdings nur auf den Rücken und vermutlich nur deshalb, weil er es nicht wagte, auf den Fußboden der Meisterstube zu spucken – und strich dann dreimal betont langsam mit der Peitsche von Andruschs Nacken bis zu dessen Oberschenkeln herab, wobei er alle Striemen berührte und Andrusch mehrmals dazu brachte, zusammenzuzucken und zischend Luft zu holen.

Krabat wusste nicht, ob er das besser fand als Schläge, aber es passte zu Lyschko.

Der letzte der Gesellen war Kubo. Er nahm die Peitsche, ging entschlossen zu Andrusch hinüber und verpasste ihm drei nachdrückliche, aber nicht brutale Schläge auf die Kehrseite. Er sah sich um, stellte fest, dass alle an der Reihe gewesen waren und wollte die Peitsche eben neben Andrusch auf den Tisch legen, als der Meister sie ihm aus der Hand nahm.

Andrusch hatte offenbar gedacht, dass die Sache beendet wäre, die Hände vom Tisch genommen und sich vorsichtig und unter Grimassen aufgerichtet. Der erste Schlag des Meisters traf ihn unvorbereitet und mit solcher Gewalt, dass er mit einem Aufschrei bäuchlings auf die Tischplatte stürzte. Die beiden folgenden Hiebe waren nicht weniger brutal. Danach blieb Andrusch keuchend liegen.

Der Meister schnippte mit den Fingern, und die Peitsche löste sich in Luft auf.

„Jetzt bist du fertig", sagte er zu Andrusch, und zu den anderen: „Schafft ihn raus."

Die meisten der Gesellen verließen die Stube, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Kubo und Mischka hoben den stöhnenden Andrusch auf, um ihn auf den Schlafboden zu bringen. Krabat wartete nicht ab, ob der Meister irgendwelche besonderen Anweisungen für ihn hatte, und ging einfach mit ihnen. Lyschko blieb in der Stube zurück.

„Dass mir keiner mit Zauberei an ihm herumfuhrwerkt!", rief der Müller ihnen hinterher. „Ich will, dass er lange etwas davon hat, verstanden?!"

Auf dem Dachboden angekommen, setzten Kubo und Mischka Andrusch vorsichtig auf dessen Pritsche ab. Kubo hatte Andrusch in der Stube zwar auch nicht gerade zartfühlend behandelt, half ihm nun aber mit größter Behutsamkeit, das Hemd auszuziehen, und legte ihm dann eine Decke über die Beine. Mischka sah kurz auf die blutigen Striemen, die Andruschs Rücken überzogen, und dann hastig zur Seite weg.

Es sah wahrlich böse aus.

„Witko!", rief Krabat zu dem Burschen hinüber. „Geh in die Küche, bitte, und hol heißes Wasser, saubere Tücher und Heilkräuter – Wegerich und Kamille oder dergleichen."

Witko sah zu ihm hinüber, dann fragte er: „Hanzo?"

Hätte Hanzo es verboten, wäre Krabat selbst nach unten gegangen. Doch der Altgesell nickte nur, und Witko machte sich widerwillig auf, das Verlangte zu holen.

Andrusch hatte derweil wieder zu zittern begonnen, obwohl es auf dem Dachboden nicht besonders kalt war. Kubo hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und sagte kein Wort, während Mischka nach wie vor neben der Pritsche stand und völlig verstört wirkte.

'Wenn er bislang keinen Grund zum Weglaufen hatte', dachte Krabat grimmig, 'dann hat er jetzt einen.'

Er blickte sich auf dem Schlafboden um und stellte fest, dass die anderen Mühlknappen sorgsam Abstand zu ihnen hielten. Selbst Stani, der sich als einziger geweigert hatte, Andrusch zu schlagen, saß drüben bei Lobosch. Petar starrte zu Andrusch hinüber, und auch Kito und Staschko beobachteten, was vor sich ging, aber eben aus größtmöglicher Entfernung. Hanzo wich Krabats Blick aus, als dieser ihn forschend ansah.

Witko kam zurück, mit einem Krug mit dampfend heißem Wasser und einer Schüssel, in die er reine Lappen und Tücher sowie mehrere Kräutersträuße gelegt hatte. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu ihnen herüberzukommen, um die Sachen abzustellen.

Als er Andruschs Rücken sah, verzog Witko das Gesicht und schloss kurz die Augen. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er leise, setzte Krug und Schüssel ab und ging eilends zu Lobosch und Stani hinüber.

Kubo legte Tücher und Lappen beiseite und begann, einiges aus den Sträußen herauszuzupfen und in die Schüssel zu geben. „Spitzwegerich, Kamille, Blutwurz und Salbei", sagte er. „Was meinst du, Krabat?"

Krabat nickte nur, nahm den Krug auf und goss heißes Wasser über die Kräuter. „Es sollte noch etwas ziehen. Aber wir müssen ohnehin erst das Blut abwaschen."

Kubo tauchte einen Lappen in das Gebräu und wrang ihn aus. Krabat sehnte sich derweil Juros Salbe herbei, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Meister sie zu diesem Zweck nicht herausgeben würde.

Andrusch hatte bis jetzt – abgesehen von seinem Zittern – reglos und stumm auf seiner Pritsche gesessen. Als Kubo jedoch warnte: „Ich fang' an.", machte Andrusch eine ruckartige Bewegung nach vorne, als ob er aufspringen wollte. Das war natürlich unklug und endete in einem unterdrückten Aufschrei. In Andruschs folgendem krampfhaften Ringen um Luft war deutlich ein Schluchzen zu hören.

„Komm", sagte Krabat leise, indem er aufstand, „halt dich an mir fest."

Er stellte sich dicht vor Andrusch und hielt ihm die Hände hin. Nach einigem Zögern beugte Andrusch sich nach vorn, ohne Krabat anzusehen, barg das Gesicht an Krabats Bauch und umfasste dessen Handgelenke.

„Bereit?", fragte Kubo.

„Nein", murmelte Andrusch in Krabats Kittel hinein. „Aber mach trotzdem."

Kubo wusch Andrusch so behutsam wie möglich das Blut herunter. Anschließend verband er ihm mit Mischkas Hilfe den Rücken mit in Kräutersud getränkten Tuchstreifen, um die er mehrere trockene Lagen wickelte, bis keine Feuchtigkeit mehr nach außen drang. Derweil klammerte Andrusch sich an Krabat fest. Es gelang ihm tatsächlich, nicht zu schreien, oder eher, jeden Schmerzenslaut in Krabats Kittel zu ersticken. Allerdings war Krabat sehr nach schreien zumute, so heftig, wie Andrusch seine Handgelenke quetschte.

Sie zogen Andrusch das Nachthemd über und die Hose aus, um sich den Bereichen weiter unten zu widmen, stellten aber fest, dass die Striemen auf Andruschs Kehrseite und seinen Oberschenkeln im Vergleich zu denen auf seinem Rücken harmlos waren. Kubo tupfte sie mit dem Kräutersud ein und verband eine tiefere Wunde am rechten Oberschenkel, den Rest ließen sie, wie er war.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Andrusch sich soweit zusammengerafft, dass er mit heiserer Stimme scherzte, ob man das heilende Gebräu nicht auch trinken könnte – es röche gar nicht schlecht, und das Blut darin würde ihm sicher die gewisse Würze verleihen. Mischka gab ihm stattdessen von dem inzwischen abgekühlten Wasser aus dem Krug, womit er auch zufrieden war.

„Danke", sagte Andrusch schließlich, auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt und von Kubo sorgfältig mit mehreren Decken umhüllt. Sein Gesicht hatte er in den Armen verborgen, entsprechend undeutlich klang seine Stimme. „Kubo, Mischka, Krabat: Ich werd' euch das nicht vergessen, Brüder."

Zu dritt blieben sie bei Andrusch sitzen, bis er erschöpft eingeschlafen war.

„Passt ihr auf ihn auf?", fragte Krabat endlich leise.

„Ja", sagte Mischka rasch. Doch erst das entschiedene Nicken Kubos beruhigte Krabat so weit, dass er es wagte, den Dachboden zu verlassen.


	5. Verwandlungen

**Verwandlungen**

.

 **5\. Verwandlungen**

.

Krabat hatte befürchtet, dass es nach dem Vorfall mit Andrusch endgültig zum Bruch der Bruderschaft kommen könnte. Er hatte mit noch mehr Angst unter den Gesellen gerechnet, mit noch größerer Verschlossenheit und gegenseitigem Misstrauen. Umso überraschter war er, als sich schon in den ersten Tagen nach Andruschs Bestrafung eine deutliche Entspannung unter den Mühlknappen bemerkbar machte. Sie sahen sich wieder in die Augen, klopften sich auf die Schultern und lachten sogar miteinander, auch außerhalb der engen Grüppchen, die sich nach Juros Tod gebildet hatten. Selbst zu Krabat und Lyschko waren die Mitgesellen mit einem Mal deutlich freundlicher.

„Wie kommt das?", fragte Krabat den Meister. „Ich dachte, sie würden nun noch verstörter sein, aber sie scheinen fast befreit."

Statt seine Frage zu beantworten, wandte der Meister sich an Lyschko. „Und du? Hast du auch geglaubt, Andruschs Bestrafung würde es schlimmer machen?"

Lyschko schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Meister. Es hat ihnen gezeigt, wer der nächste sein wird. Alle anderen können sich nun sicher fühlen: wenn sie sich nichts außergewöhnlich Dummes oder Dreistes leisten, wird es sie dieses Jahr nicht treffen."

Der Meister nickte. „Wohl wahr. Zudem hat es sie zueinander gebracht, dass Andruschs Tollheit sie alle das Leben hätte kosten können, und dass sie dann auch alle an seiner Bestrafung beteiligt waren. Ich habe ihnen jemanden gegeben, auf den sie ihre Angst und Wut lenken konnten – einen Sündenbock."

Der Meister sah Krabat eindringlich an. „Bedenke, Krabat, wie sie sich verhalten haben: selbst Andruschs Freunde haben mit Überzeugung zugeschlagen. Er hatte sie nicht in seine Pläne mit Mischka eingeweiht – und das konnte er auch gar nicht, denn er wusste ja nicht, dass er und Mischka zusammen ausgezählt werden würden. Nun fühlen Staschko und Kito sich von ihm verraten. Hanzo hat in den letzten Monaten alles daran gesetzt, ein Vorbild an Pflichterfüllung zu sein, und dann hätte Andruschs Dämlichkeit ihn fast um das Leben gebracht, an dem er mit solchem Ingrimm hängt. Witko und Lobosch, deren Zorn du so bemerkenswert fandest, haben nicht nur für sich zugeschlagen, sondern auch für den jeweils anderen – sie hatten mehr zu verlieren als das eigene Leben. Und so kannst du es fortsetzen, für jeden der Gesellen."

„Aber nicht alle haben zugeschlagen", gab Krabat zu bedenken. „Stani nicht, und Kubo zumindest nicht sehr fest. Und Mischka …"

„Nicht alle", bestätigte der Meister. „Du und Lyschko auch nicht. Warum du nicht, Krabat?"

Krabat zögerte. „Ich fand die Strafe zu hart", gab er schließlich zu. „Wenigstens, nachdem ich gesehen hatte, wie die ersten auf Andrusch eingedroschen haben. Ich hatte Sorge um ihn."

„Und meinst du nicht, dass ich eingegriffen hätte, wenn es gar zu heftig geworden wäre?"

Wieder zögerte Krabat. „Ich bin nicht sicher", erwiderte er endlich. „Du warst selbst sehr wütend, Meister, wütender, als ich dich je gesehen habe. Sonst warst du immer kalt und ruhig in deiner Wut. An Ostern warst du es nicht."

Der Meister nickte langsam. „Ja, da hast du Recht. Aber es ist auch noch nie so knapp gewesen für mich. Und, wie du weißt: Ich mag nicht sterben. Durchaus nicht."

Krabat sah den Müller forschend an. „Wenn mehr von uns so zugehauen hätten wie Hanzo, Kito und Staschko, Meister …", begann er langsam. „Du hättest es zugelassen, dass wir Andrusch zum Krüppel schlagen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

.

Andrusch musste eine Woche liegen, während der er von Kubo und Mischka versorgt wurde, und es dauerte drei Wochen, ehe er wieder arbeiten konnte. Der Meister ließ ihn in dieser Zeit völlig in Ruhe und nahm in der einen Neumondnacht, in der er ausfiel, ohne ein Wort seinen Platz ein. Als Andrusch sich schließlich wieder zur Arbeit meldete, teilte Hanzo ihn fürs Erste Witko zu, damit er sich noch etwas erholen konnte.

Die Gesellen mieden Andrusch nun. Sie taten es nicht auf bösartige Weise, wie damals bei Lyschko, sondern wie bei einem, der gefährlich krank ist und den man deshalb besser in Frieden lässt. Sie sprachen mit ihm, antworteten auch auf seine Fragen und arbeiteten Seite an Seite mit ihm, aber nach Feierabend gingen sie ihm aus dem Weg.

Nur der Lehrjunge hing mit einer fast schmerzlich anzusehenden Zähigkeit an Andrusch.

Der April ging mit warmen Tagen zu Ende, und oft sah man Andrusch und Mischka vorm Haus in den letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne beisammensitzen. Andrusch erzählte dem Lehrjungen all seine Geschichten, und mehr als einmal bekam Krabat mit, wie er im Anschluss zu Mischka etwas sagte wie: „Erinnerst du dich noch an die Geschichte von Pumphutt, die ich dir vor drei Tagen erzählt habe, die, wo er den bösen Müller in Hoyerswerda bestraft und ihm das Bier im Krug gefrieren lässt? Lass hören, was du davon behalten hast." Und dann begann Mischka, die Geschichte so gut er konnte wiederzuerzählen, und Andrusch half ihm aus, wenn er ins Stocken geriet.

Dass Krabat so vieles von dem mitbekam, was um Andrusch vor sich ging, lag auch daran, dass er seit Ostern besonders auf den Mitgesellen achtete. Manches Mal ging er abends mit seinen Sinnen aus sich heraus, wie es der Meister ihn zu Beginn des vergangenen Jahres gelehrt hatte, und beobachtete die Mühlknappen auf dem Schlafboden, in der Gesindestube oder auf dem Hof. Anfangs war er davor zurückgeschreckt, weil er es als Spitzelei angesehen hatte, aber inzwischen hatte er erkannt, wie wertvoll diese Kunst war, um die Vorgänge auf der Mühle zu verstehen und rechtzeitig zu erkennen, wenn sich Unheil zusammenbraute.

Das Meiste, was er in diesen Frühlingstagen sah, beruhigte ihn.

Hanzo hatte in seinen Tritt zurückgefunden und führte die Mühlknappen mit ruhiger Hand. Er war zwar strenger, als Tonda es gewesen war, aber er war gerecht, und wenn es Streit gab, hörte er immer beide Seiten an, ehe er mit Verstand sein Urteil fällte. Unter Hanzo fand sich die Bruderschaft wieder zu einer Einheit zusammen, auch wenn er selbst immer etwas von den anderen abgesondert blieb.

Kito und Staschko waren nun wie Pech und Schwefel miteinander. Nachdem Andrusch als Spaßvogel ausgefallen war, hatte Staschko den Part übernommen. Er tat es allerdings mit weit weniger Boshaftigkeit als Andrusch, und es gelang ihm, selbst den sauertöpfischen Kito regelmäßig zum Lachen zu bringen.

Witko und Lobosch hingen ebenfalls aneinander wie die Kletten. Dass sie nicht bloß Freunde waren, blieb nun keinem mehr verborgen. Manches Mal wurde ein Scherz auf ihre Kosten getrieben, aber es blieb gutmütig und die beiden lachten oft mit.

Lobosch und Staschko hatten sich endlich ausgesöhnt, und Stani pendelte zwischen Witko und Lobosch auf der einen und Kito und Staschko auf der anderen Seite, bei allen gleich gern gesehen.

Kubo war schweigsam wie eh und je, aber er hockte nun nicht mehr nur mit Petar zusammen. Von den Gesellen war er der einzige, der manchmal zu Andrusch hinging, sich zu ihm setzte und den Geschichten lauschte, die er Mischka vortrug.

Auch Krabat kam von Zeit zu Zeit dazu, wenn Andrusch erzählte, und ein- oder zweimal auch Lyschko. Andrusch begrüßte sie mit einem gleichmütigen Nicken, ohne sich zu unterbrechen. Es schien, als bedeuteten sie ihm nichts – als sei das Einzige, was ihm noch wichtig war, Mischka all seine Geschichten weiterzugeben.

.

Krabat saß am Mühlenweiher. Es war Mai, kurz nach Pfingsten, und alles erstrahlte im Licht der Abendsonne in den herrlichsten Grüntönen.

Der Tag war sehr warm gewesen, so dass Lyschko und er beschlossen hatten, nach getaner Arbeit auszuprobieren, ob man sich schon ins Wasser wagen konnte. Krabat war es noch zu kalt, aber Lyschko hatte sich ausgezogen und war hineingewatet, lachend und grimassierend ob der schneidenden Kälte. Nun schwamm er durch das dunkle Wasser des Mühlenweihers, mit ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Zügen.

Krabat sah ihm dabei zu.

Dann wendete Lyschko und kam auf ihn zu geschwommen. Er lächelte, und Krabat lächelte zurück.

'Tonda hatte Recht', dachte Krabat mit Wärme. 'Es ist wirklich gut, einen Freund zu haben auf der Mühle.'

Es kam ihm so vor, als ob er diesen Abend schon einmal erlebt hätte, die Strahlen der Abendsonne, das Maiengrün, Lyschko im dunklen Wasser – aber das war ja nicht gut möglich.

.

In der darauffolgenden Nacht war Krabat wieder beim Meister, diesmal ohne Lyschko. In der Regel rief der Meister sie beide gemeinsam, aber manchmal auch nur einen von ihnen, und es war schon vorgekommen, dass Krabat und Lyschko sich in ihrer Kammer zusammen in Krabats Bett oder auf Lyschkos Strohsack wiedergefunden hatten, wenn er keinen von ihnen rief.

Die ganze Angelegenheit wirkte auf Krabat eigentümlich befreiend, und sie trug sehr dazu bei, dass er den anderen Burschen zuallermeist mit Geduld und Wohlwollen begegnete.

.

Ende Mai fuhr der Meister mit Krabat und Lyschko auf den Viehmarkt zu Wittichenau, ein neues Pferd zu kaufen. Janka schien es in der warmen Frühlingsluft zwar besser zu gehen, sie griff munter aus vor dem Wagen, doch der Meister ließ sich nicht täuschen.

„Die Janka hab ich noch vom alten Meister der Mühle übernommen. Sie muss mindestens zwanzig sein. Das ist alt für ein Pferd, das sein Lebtag hart gearbeitet und früh damit angefangen hat. Sie mag sich noch einmal berappelt haben, aber den nächsten Winter wird sie nicht überstehen."

Der Meister wollte eine Stute haben, und braun sollte sie sein, damit sie im Gespann zu Lukaš passte. Auf dem Markt ließer sich die in Frage kommenden Pferde vorführen und erläuterte Krabat und Lyschko ihre Mängel und Vorzüge. Krabat hatte kaum Ahnung von Pferden, und Lyschko nur wenig mehr. Schließlich entschied der Müller sich für eine sechsjährige Stute mit einem Stern auf der Stirn, die sich sowohl vor der Kutsche gut machen würde als auch kräftig genug war, einen voll beladenen Heuwagen zu ziehen. Zudem war sie eingeritten, wie der Verkäufer, ein stämmiger Bauer mit breitem, gutmütigem Gesicht, betonte.

„Na, Lyschko", sagte der Meister, „magst du es einmal versuchen?"

Als Lyschko nickte, half ihm der Meister auf das ungesattelte Pferd. Lyschko war mangels Übung ein mäßiger Reiter, doch es gelang ihm, die Stute in allen drei Gangarten über den Marktplatz zu bewegen und sie zuletzt beim Müller wieder zum Stehen zu bringen.

„Und duldsam ist sie", bemerkte der Meister mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln zu Lyschko hin, der ob seiner Leistung über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. „Das hat sie soeben bewiesen."

Krabat war überrascht, dass der Meister nicht zu handeln versuchte, sondern gleich die geforderten dreißig Taler zu zahlen bereit war. „Das ist ein guter Preis für ein anständiges Pferd", sagte er, als er die Stute zu ihrem Wagen führte, vor dem Janka und Lukaš geduldig warteten. „Außerdem ist der Bauer, von dem wir sie gekauft haben, eine ehrliche Haut – und er hat eine Frau und sechs Kinder zu ernähren, da kann er das Geld brauchen."

Der Müller knüpfte den Führstrick auf beiden Seiten am Halfter fest und legte ihn der Stute über den Hals. „Magst du noch einmal hinauf, Lyschko? Ein wenig Übung könnte dir nicht schaden."

.

Der milde Frühling ging in einen trockenen und frühen Sommer über.

An einem heißen Tag Ende Juni ernteten sie das erste Heu.

Krabat und Lyschko rechten das gesenste und getrocknete Gras zusammen, und Staschko und Petar warfen es auf den Leiterwagen, vor den sie Lukaš und die neue Stute gespannt hatten. Lyschko hatte ihr den Namen Silka gegeben. Janka ruhte sich derweil mit dem Reitpferd des Meisters, einem Grauschimmelwallach namens Bosco, auf der Koppel aus.

Auch die anderen Gesellen rechten und trugen dazu bei, die Fuhre zu füllen.

Es war heiß, der Himmel wolkenlos.

Nach einer Weile setzten Krabat und Lyschko sich unter einen Baum, um eine Pause zu machen. Lobosch und Stani setzten sich neben sie, Petar und Kubo etwas weiter entfernt. Andrusch, Mischka und Staschko planschten im Mühlgraben herum, während Hanzo und Kito die Pferde tränkten, die sie ein Stück weiter im Schatten angebunden hatten. Alle warteten auf Witko, der für die Verpflegung zuständig war.

Mit einem Mal erinnerte sich Krabat, dass er diese Heuernte vor einem Jahr schon einmal geträumt hatte, genau so – nur dass Mischka damals nicht dabeigewesen war, und Juro noch am Leben.

Hastig sah er sich um. Doch er konnte keine Schlange entdecken, und Stani stieß auch keinen Warnruf aus.

Dann kam Witko über die Wiese, mit einem großen Weidenkorb unterm Arm. Aber er verteilte keine Kuchen, sondern Stullen, und nichts an ihm gab Krabat das Gefühl, dass Witko eine Gefahr darstellen könnte.

Lyschko neben ihm griff tüchtig bei den Broten zu, und Kito brachte einen großen Krug mit Wasser herbei, den er an der gefassten Quelle auf der Wiese gefüllt hatte. Sie aßen, tranken, scherzten und ließen es sich gut gehen, und Krabat hatte keine Furcht mehr vor Schlangen und Verrätern.

Nur an Juro dachte er immer wieder, und vielleicht kam es davon, dass er in der folgenden Nacht von dem toten Freund träumte.

.

Krabat ist zum Wüsten Plan hinausgegangen, um Blumen zu den Gräbern seiner Freunde zu bringen. Er hat sie unterwegs im Licht von Sonne und Mond gepflückt, die nebeneinander am Himmel stehen: Glockenblumen, Margeriten und Johanniskraut. Vom Saft des Johanniskrauts haben seine Finger blutrote Flecken bekommen. Krabat findet das ganz richtig, denn schließlich klebt wirklich das Blut seiner Freunde an seinen Händen.

Als er auf dem Wüsten Plan ankommt, ist alles in Nebel gehüllt, gerade, dass er noch die einzelnen Gräber erkennt. Trotz des dichten Dunstes kann er sie nun zum ersten Mal alle sehen, auch die, die schon alt und flach sind und sich wieder der Umgebung angeglichen haben. Vierzehn sind es an der Zahl: zwölf für die Burschen, mit denen der Meister die Schule begonnen hat, Tonda und Juro darunter, und zwei für Michal und Merten.

Auf jedem der Gräber sitzt eine Gestalt, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und zuvorderst, da kann es keinen Zweifel geben, sitzt Juro. Krabat erkennt ihn an der Art, wie er Kopf und Schultern hält, und auch daran, wie er selbst sich fühlt, wenn er zu Juro hinsieht.

Zwischen ihnen liegt, er kennt das schon, ein breiter Graben, über dessen dunkles Wasser kein Steg führt.

„Juro …", sagt Krabat, und sein Herz tut ihm weh.

„Nun, Krabat", antwortet Juro, ohne sich zu ihm umzuwenden, „es ist wohl alles etwas anders gekommen, als du gedacht hattest: mit der Mühle, dem Meister und Lyschko ..."

„Ja", bestätigt Krabat. Was soll er auch sonst sagen?

„Nun", fährt Juro fort, „das mit Lyschko, das muss ich zugeben, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten. Wahrhaftig nicht. Und das mit dem Meister noch viel weniger."

„Bist du mir deswegen böse, Juro?", fragt Krabat bang. „Weil ich die beiden lieb hab?"

Juro lacht. Es klingt hell und frei, und sogleich fühlt Krabat sich erleichtert.

„Ach was", sagt Juro. „Du hast ihre Herzen berührt, auch da, wo sie schon fast versteinert waren. Das hätte ich nicht gekonnt: nicht allen stehen alle Wege offen. Doch dir mag es bestimmt gewesen sein. Es ist schon gut so, Krabat."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Es mag dir helfen bei deiner Aufgabe, sehr sogar, und auch Lyschko und dem Meister und allen anderen auf der Mühle. Selbst wenn das Rad sich weiterdreht: Ein neues Rad mag andere Muster ins Wasser zeichnen als das alte. Geh nur den Weg weiter, den du begonnen hast. Es ist gut so."

Krabat fühlt sich, als sei ein Mühlstein von seinem Herzen genommen.

„Danke, Juro", sagt er, und es kommt aus tiefster Seele.

Dann sieht Krabat zu den anderen hinüber. Er ist sich sicher, Michal und Merten zu erkennen, und auch Tonda erblickt er, aber weit weg, am anderen Ende der Reihe. Tonda hebt grüßend die Hand, als spüre er, dass Krabat ihn anschaut, aber er sagt nichts, und auch Krabat schweigt.

Dann sieht Krabat von der anderen Seite des Wüsten Plans her eine Gestalt auf die Gräber und ihre Besitzer zu kommen. Auch sie erscheint ihm vertraut, doch der Name dazu will ihm nicht einfallen. Die Gestalt hebt die Hand und winkt zu ihm herüber, mit einer flüchtigen, halbherzigen Bewegung.

„Nun musst du aber zurück, Krabat", sagt Juro, und Krabat wacht auf.

.

Als Krabat wenig später zum Brunnen hinunterging, um sich einer gründlicheren Reinigung als der üblichen Katzenwäsche an der Schüssel zu unterziehen, war schon einer auf den gleichen Gedanken gekommen.

Die Sonne ging eben auf, Tau lag bunt funkelnd auf dem Gras, und einer der Gesellen stand nackt am Holztrog neben dem Brunnen und kippte sich Wasser aus einem Eimer über. Er hatte Krabat den Rücken zugekehrt, auf dem ein Netz von hellen und purpurnen Narben glänzte.

„Guten Morgen, Andrusch", sagte Krabat.

Andrusch drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ach, du bist's, Krabat", sagte er mit einem müden Lächeln und hob die Hand zum Gruß, mit einer flüchtigen, halbherzigen Bewegung.

Manchmal erzählten die Träume einem eben auch etwas, was man ohnehin schon wusste.

.

Am Freitag nach der Sommersonnenwende geschah es, dass der Meister zu Krabat sagte: „Magst du heute einmal den Unterricht in der Schwarzen Kammer geben? Ich würde gern sehen, wie du es machst."

Im ersten Augenblick war Krabat erschrocken, doch dann dachte er: 'Was kann daran schon schwer sein? Ich brauche ja nur aus dem Koraktor vorzulesen und anschließend die Burschen abzufragen, das ist alles.'

Lesen und Schreiben hatte er in der Dorfschule in Eutrich gelernt. Das war zwar schon einige Jahre her, aber so etwas verlernte man wohl nicht. Es würde schon gehen.

Krabat nickte. „Ist gut, Meister."

.

Als sich die Gesellen und Mischka vor der Kammer versammelt hatten, verkündete der Meister ihnen, dass an diesem Abend Krabat ihr Lehrer sein würde. Bereitwillig verwandelten sie sich auf Krabats Zeichen hin in Raben und nahmen ihre Plätze auf der Stange ein.

Krabat trat hinter den Tisch, auf dem der Koraktor lag. Mit einem Zauber entzündete er die rote Kerze auf dem Schädel. Dann legte er die Hand auf das Buch. Es war warm und schien zu beben, als ob es gespannt auf etwas wartete. Krabat zögerte, doch dann fasste er sich ein Herz und schlug es auf. Die Seite, die sich öffnete, zeigte ihm einen Spruch, mit dem man Obstbäume zu üppiger Frucht bringen konnte. Er nahm es als gutes Zeichen.

Dreimal las Krabat den Spruch vor. Dann zeigte er auf Kito und ließ ihn wiederholen, was er behalten hatte. Kito stockte zweimal, dennoch brachte er seinen Vortrag zu einem glücklichen Ende. Als nächsten rief Krabat Petar auf, dann Lobosch, und immer so weiter, bis er alle durch hatte. Dann hieß er die Rabenschar wieder Menschengestalt annehmen, klappte das Buch zu und blies die Kerze aus.

„Schön, Krabat", sagte der Meister nur, indem er ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter legte, doch Krabat fühlte sich, als hätte er eine hohe Auszeichnung erhalten.

Am nächsten Freitag lehrte wieder der Meister, danach Lyschko, dem der Koraktor einen Spruch über die Zügelung der Leidenschaften zuwies, und dann wieder Krabat, und so immer im Wechsel weiter.

Auch befragte der Meister sie nun häufig zu den auf der Mühle anstehenden Arbeiten. Er hieß Krabat aufzuzählen, was dessen Meinung nach am folgenden Tag in Haus und Hof zu erledigen war, und Lyschko, was im Bezug auf die Müllerei anfiel, oder umgekehrt, ergänzte hier und da und schickte sie dann zu Hanzo und Witko, das Tagwerk zu besprechen. Bald ließ er sie die Arbeit für die ganze Woche planen und fragte sie auch, was im kommenden Monat an zusätzlichen Aufgaben zu erledigen sein mochte, von der Heuernte über eine Marktfahrt nach Hoyerswerda bis hin zu Ausbesserungsarbeiten am Dach des Pferde- und Kuhstalls.

„Nächstes Jahr", sprach der Meister, „werde ich nicht mehr so viel auf der Mühle sein. Ich will reisen und einige alte Bekanntschaften auffrischen. Ihr werdet oft allein sein, die Mühle beaufsichtigen, die Müllerei betreiben und den Unterricht in der Schwarzen Kunst abhalten. Möglich, dass ihr auch einmal an Neumond ohne mich zurechtkommen müsst. Die Burschen müssen dann schon daran gewöhnt sein, euch zu gehorchen, sonst wird das nichts werden."

Nun, bis hierhin zumindest machte es den Eindruck, als könnte es durchaus etwas werden. Hanzo hörte auf das, was Krabat und Lyschko ihm sagten, und gab es an die Gesellen weiter. Witko hatte mittlerweile den Überblick über alles, was sich in Küche, Haus, Garten und Stall abspielte, und teilte sein Wissen gern mit ihnen. Die Burschen arbeiteten nicht weniger willig, wenn sie ihre Anweisungen von Krabat oder Lyschko erhielten, und sie lernten auch nicht schlechter, wenn einer der beiden den Unterricht in der Schwarzen Kunst gab.

Alles in allem schienen die Mühlknappen es zufrieden zu sein, sich von Krabat und Lyschko führen zu lassen – auch wenn, oder vielleicht gerade weil, der Meister die Burschen nach wie vor nicht darüber unterrichtet hatte, dass sie künftig zwei Meister haben sollten, und was das für sie am Ende eines jeden Jahres bedeuten würde.


	6. Stiere, Hengste, Kater

**Verwandlungen**

.

 **6\. Stiere, Hengste, Kater**

.

Der Sommer neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu, als der Meister Krabat eines Abends zu sich in die Stube rief.

„Ich will", sprach der Meister, „nächste Woche für drei Tage nach Dresden fahren. Was meinst du, Krabat: Kommst du hier derweil alleine zurecht?"

Krabat fand die Aussicht, drei Tage ohne den Meister als Herr der Mühle zu verbringen, gleichzeitig verlockend und etwas erschreckend.

„Gewiss, Meister", erwiderte er. „Es ist die letzten Monate über alles gut gegangen. Ich sehe nicht, warum die Burschen Lyschko und mir Ärger machen sollten."

„Ah", erwiderte der Müller, „aber das ist es ja eben: Lyschko werde ich mitnehmen. Er hat mich früher manches Mal begleitet, und es ist zu lange her, dass ich mit ihm am Kurfürstenhof gewesen bin."

Das kam unerwartet, und kurz fühlte Krabat Besorgnis und auch einen Funken Eifersucht in sich aufflammen. Doch dann bezwang er sich und antwortete: „Nun, ich sehe keine Schwierigkeit. Mit Hanzo und Witko zusammen werd' ich's schon bewältigen."

„Schön", sagte der Meister. „Das hatte ich gehofft."

Vier Tage später ließ der Müller nach dem Abendessen Lukaš und Silka anspannen. Lyschko hatte seine Kleider gebürstet und sein Haar gekämmt und war frisch rasiert. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er neben dem Meister auf den Kutschbock stieg. Der Meister drückte ihm die Leinen in die Hand, Lyschko schüttelte sie und schnalzte mit der Zunge, und die Pferde trabten vom Hof, gen Dresden.

Krabat, Petar und Kito, die die Kutsche fertig gemacht hatten, sahen ihnen hinterher, bis das Gefährt hinter einer Wegbiegung ihren Blicken entschwand.

„Und was", fragte Petar, während sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, „machen wir jetzt?"

Krabat hatte sich in den Tagen nach der Ankündigung des Meisters einige Gedanken dazu gemacht, aber er wollte noch nichts davon verraten.

„Holt die anderen", sagte Krabat. „Wir treffen uns im Hof. Ich habe mir da etwas überlegt …"

Kurze Zeit später hatten sich die Gesellen und der Lehrjunge draußen vor der Mühle versammelt.

Hanzo musterte Krabat mit einer Spur von Besorgnis im Blick.

'Ach', dachte Krabat, 'warte du nur … Das wird selbst dir Freude machen, du alter Brummbär.'

Krabat stellte sich vor die Burschen hin und verkündete: „Es ist kein Freitag, aber wir wollen dennoch zaubern. Ich finde – und ich denke, ihr auch –, dass wir wenig Gelegenheit haben, das Gelernte zu erproben. Deshalb" –

„Hat der Meister das erlaubt?", unterbrach Hanzo ihn.

'Oh, nicht doch …'

„Der Meister hat mir die Aufsicht über die Mühle übertragen", erwiderte Krabat.

„Aber das Zaubern" –

„Er hat es nicht verboten, Hanzo", fuhr Krabat dem Altgesellen unwirsch über den Mund.

„Nun lass Krabat doch erstmal ausreden, Hanzo!", verlangte Petar.

„Ja", schloss sich Staschko an. „Früher warst du nicht so ein trockener alter Knochen, Hanzo. Selbst in Kitos schlecht gelauntem kleinen Zeh steckt mittlerweile mehr Spaß als in dir."

Hanzo knurrte unwillig, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Krabat nickte Petar und Staschko dankbar zu.

„Ich dachte", nahm er den Faden wieder auf, „wir könnten einmal die Tierverwandlungen üben. Ich glaube, es gibt etliche unter uns, die noch nie zum Pferd oder Ochsen geworden sind."

„Oh weh!", rief Staschko, als empfände er heftige Schmerzen. Die Gesellen sahen alle zu ihm hin, manche erschrocken, andere belustigt.

„Oh weh", wiederholte Staschko mit Leidensmiene, „lass doch den verdammten Ochsen, Krabat, ich bitt' dich. Ich hab dabei immer Angst, dass nicht mehr wiederkommt, was ich mir dafür wegzaubern muss."

Die Burschen brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Ein Stier!", rief Kito. „Lasst uns einen Stier versuchen!"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang. Dazwischen ließ sich Petar vernehmen, der gleichfalls lautstark nach einem Stier verlangte.

Krabat lachte. Er stieg auf den Hackklotz und winkte, um sich wieder Gehör zu verschaffen. „Schon recht, Brüder! Lassen wir die Ochsen sein und versuchen uns an Stieren. Aber geht auseinander dafür, sonst wird es hier gleich ein furchtbares Gedränge geben."

Ehe Krabat sich versah, war er von einer Herde Stiere umgeben: roten, braunen, blonden, schwarzen, bunten, mit geraden und gebogenen Hörnern, darunter Prachtburschen mit schwellenden Muskeln und glänzendem Fell, die auf der Höhe ihrer Kräfte waren, und Halbwüchsige, denen man ansah, dass sie bald noch größer und stärker werden würden.

Hanzo stand am Rande des Getümmels, blond und mächtig als Stier wie als Mensch, und verdrehte gereizt die Augen. Lobosch und Witko, der eine schwarz und eher klein, der andere rot, langbeinig und dürr, rempelten ihn an, als sie spielerisch miteinander rangelten, und Hanzo senkte den Kopf und holte Lobosch wie beiläufig von den Beinen. Lobosch, der Stier, blickte sich mit großen, erstaunten Augen um, dann sprang er auf und schüttelte sich. Von da an hielten sowohl er als auch Witko achtungsvollen Abstand zu Hanzo.

Stani sah man an, dass er noch wachsen wollte. Er hatte sich in einen hübschen halbstarken Stier mit hellbraunem Fell verwandelt und sprang auf der Suche nach Spielgefährten übermütig auf dem Hof herum. Der jüngste der Gesellen mochte jetzt fünfzehn oder sechzehn sein – die zwei zusätzlichen Jahre der Lehrzeit eingeschlossen –, so genau wusste das keiner, auch Stani selbst nicht. Schließlich fand er Mischka und forderte ihn spielerisch heraus.

Doch Mischka gab einen ebenso traurigen Stier wie Raben ab. Sein schwarzweiß geflecktes Fell war struppig und glanzlos, sein Rücken narbenbedeckt, und Stanis harmlosen Rempeleien wich er verunsichert aus. Seit einiger Zeit schon bezweifelte Krabat, dass Mischkas Unglück nur von der Mühle herrührte: es musste da etwas in der Vergangenheit des Lehrjungen geben, und Krabat, betroffen von dem trostlosen Anblick, den Mischka als Stier bot, beschloss nun, dahinterzukommen und ihm, wenn möglich, zu helfen.

Weiter in Richtung Stall mischte Staschko die älteren Burschen auf. Er, Kubo, Petar und Kito waren alle zu ansehnlichen, ausgewachsenen Stieren geworden: Staschko dunkelbraun, Kubo schwarz, Petar mittelbraun mit weißen Abzeichen und Kito fast weiß. Staschko rannte gerade mit gesenktem Kopf gegen Petar an, der sich ihm entgegenstellte und dann mit gelassener Kraft mit ihm rang.

Krabat fand die ganze Angelegenheit ebenso unterhaltsam wie erhellend und freute sich, dass sie den Burschen Anlass gab, sich einmal richtig auszutoben. Seit Juros Tod war es auf der Mühle viel zu ernst zugegangen.

Da spürte er warmen Atem an seiner Hand. Er drehte sich um und sah Andrusch hinter sich stehen, als rotbunten Stier, beinahe wie damals, als Krabat mit ihm und Tonda auf den Markt gegangen war. Andrusch, der Stier, war immer noch kräftig und schön, doch seinen Rücken verunzierten nun zahlreiche Narben. Auch im Gesicht waren welche sichtbar, ein Echo der Pockennarben, die er als Mensch trug und die er damals als Ochse noch verborgen hatte. Zudem hatte er gegenüber dem prächtigen Tier in Krabats Erinnerung deutlich an Gewicht verloren. Auch machte er keine Anstalten, sich an der allgemeinen Ausgelassenheit zu beteiligen.

„Na, Andrusch", sagte Krabat leise zu ihm, indem er vom Hackklotz herunterstieg, „dir ist wohl nicht danach, hm?" Er nickte zu den anderen hinüber.

Andrusch atmete seufzend aus und betrachtete Krabat aus großen, traurigen Rinderaugen.

„Kann ich verstehen", sagte Krabat und legte Andrusch die Hand in den Nacken. Dann fragte er sich, ob das nicht etwas zu vertraulich war – immerhin steckte in dem Stier dort ein Mitgeselle.

Doch Andrusch senkte den Kopf und rieb seine breite Stirn an Krabats Seite.

'Was soll's', dachte Krabat und begann, Andrusch hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

In Antwort seufzte Andrusch erneut, legte den Kopf schief und schloss die Augen.

Als Krabat wieder zu den anderen Stieren hinübersah, stellte er fest, dass Hanzo ihn und Andrusch beobachtete, mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, der ganz und gar menschlich war.

Schließlich fand Krabat, dass die Burschen genug Zeit gehabt hatten, ihre Stiergestalt zu erproben. Er klopfte Andrusch freundlich den Hals und stieg wieder auf den Hackklotz.

„Brüder!", rief er. „Ihr seid eine Stierherde, wie ich mir keine schönere denken könnte. Aber lasst uns noch etwas anderes versuchen: Wer sich in einen Stier verwandeln kann, dem dürfte ein Hengst wohl nicht schwerfallen."

Er hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als er sich an Stelle der Stierherde von einer Schar junger Hengste umringt fand. Nun sah er bestätigt, was er oft vermutet hatte: Die verschiedenen Tiergestalten, die ein Bursche annahm, ähnelten einander – in diesem Fall in der Farbe des Fells und im Körperbau, der zudem an ihre menschliche Erscheinung erinnerte.

Hanzo war zu einem kräftigen, isabellfarbenen Hengst geworden, dessen sich kein Offizier hätte schämen müssen. Auch der Meister hätte sich wohl gerne mit ihm sehen lassen. Kito war ein Schimmel von ebenmäßigem Körperbau, aber mit übellaunigem Gesichtsausdruck. Als Staschko, ein kleiner, rundlicher und lebhafter Brauner, auf ihn zu sprang, legte Kito warnend die Ohren an, und als das nicht half, schnappte er nach Staschko und biss ihn in den Hals. Staschko quietschte empört und wandte sich beleidigt ab, um sein Glück bei Witko und Lobosch zu versuchen.

Lobosch war ein schöner kleiner Rapphengst mit allerdings etwas großen Ohren geworden, der neugierig den Hals langmachte, als Staschko zu ihnen hinübergetrabt kam. Witko, ein Fuchs, war sehr groß und dürr geraten, doch sein Fell glänzte und er machte einen munteren Eindruck. Stani, nun ein hübsches, flinkes Pferdchen mit braunem Fell, blonder Mähne und blondem Schweif, hatte inzwischen bei Mischka aufgegeben und war zu ihnen hinübergetrottet. Die vier Hengste beschnoberten sich, ehe sie die Köpfe warfen, vorne und hinten hochgingen und buckelnd über den Hof zu rasen begannen. Hanzo legte die Ohren an, als sie rechts und links an ihm vorbeijagten. Seine Duldermiene brachte Krabat zum Lachen.

Petar, ein großrahmiger Brauner mit weißer Blesse, vier weißen Stiefeln und gutmütigem Gesicht, und Kubo, ein schlanker Rappe, der aufmerksam blickte und wachsam die Ohren spielen ließ, hatten beschlossen, das Grünzeug zu versuchen, das am Gartenzaun wuchs. Mischka, ein mageres, struppiges Scheckpferdchen, kam zögernd zu ihnen hinüber. Die beiden begrüßten den Lehrjungen freundlich, und dann grasten sie Seite an Seite.

Krabat drehte sich zu Andrusch um, der mit hängenden Ohren hinter ihm stand, rot gescheckt wie schon als Ochse und als Stier, und wieder mit deutlich sichtbaren Narben. Krabat neigte sich zu ihm und zauste seine Mähne.

„Magst du nicht zu ihnen gehen?", fragte er behutsam, indem er in Richtung von Mischka, Kubo und Petar nickte.

Andrusch schnaubte und sah ihn traurig an.

„Ach, nun komm schon", sagte Krabat und klopfte ihm aufmunternd den Hals. „Die drei werden dich sicher nicht davonjagen."

Zögernd setzte Andrusch sich in Bewegung. Als er die drei Hengste erreicht hatte, hoben sie die Köpfe. Sie begrüßten sich schnobernd, und Kubo rieb seine Stirn an Andruschs Schulter.

'Na, siehst du', dachte Krabat erleichtert. 'Noch lebst du, Andrusch. Nutze die Zeit, die dir bleibt.'

Andrusch hob den Kopf und sah zu ihm herüber, als hätte er Krabats Gedanken gehört – doch falls dem so war, gab er jedenfalls nicht zu erkennen, was er davon hielt.

Staschko, Witko, Lobosch und Stani waren unterdessen ziemlich weit fortgelaufen, sie tobten auf den Wiesen am Mühlbach umher. Krabat war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt hören würden. Er legte die Hände zum Trichter und rief: „He! Staschko! Witko! Lobosch! Stani! Kommt zurück!"

Es verging kaum ein Augenblick und die vier Hengste wendeten, um mit flatternden Mähnen und wehenden Schweifen auf den Hof zurück zu galoppieren. Krabat blickte ihnen entgegen, sah die Abendsonne auf ihrem Fell glänzen, unter dem die Muskeln spielten, und spürte die Bereitwilligkeit, mit der sie seinem Ruf folgten. Da liebte er die vier, und diese Liebe dehnte sich auf alle Jungen und jungen Männer aus, die Krabat in Pferdegestalt umstanden und auf sein Wort warteten.

Doch zunächst brachte er keinen Laut hervor, und als er dann sagte: „Kater könnten wir noch versuchen", kam es leise und krächzend heraus.

Die Burschen verstanden ihn dennoch, und statt der zehn Hengste waren es nun zehn Kater, die ihn umringten.

Halt: acht Kater. Kito und Staschko waren Pferde geblieben, standen beieinander und blickten Krabat unsicher an.

Er stieg vom Hackklotz herunter und trat zu ihnen hin.

„Es ist gut", sagte er leise. „Ich weiß, was ihr letzten Herbst getan habt, zusammen mit Juro und Andrusch. Es soll vergeben und vergessen sein."

Nun verwandelten sich auch Staschko und Kito in Kater. Ihre Gestalten waren Krabat bereits bekannt: ein rundlicher, kleiner Brauntiger und ein schlanker, sehr heller Grautiger.

Staschko schnurrte und bot ihm den Kopf dar. Krabat war klar, dass es sich um eine Unterwerfungsgeste und ein Friedensangebot handelte. Er kraulte den Kater Staschko hinter den Ohren, und dann kam auch Kito und ließ sich von ihm streicheln.

Mit einem Mal hatte Krabat das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Als er aufsah, begegnete er abermals Hanzos Blick, der in Gestalt eines weißen Katers ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt saß und ihn durchdringend anstarrte.

„Ich käme gar nicht auf die Idee, dich hinter den Ohren kraulen zu wollen, Hanzo", versuchte Krabat sich an einem Scherz, obwohl ihm unter dem prüfenden Blick des Altgesellen unwohl war. „Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen."

Da stand Hanzo auf und kam zu Krabat hinüber. Kito und Staschko trollten sich.

„Miau!", machte Hanzo, und rieb den Kopf an Krabats Hand.

Krabat sah erstaunt auf ihn herunter. „Na, wenn du meinst", murmelte er, und kratzte Hanzo hinter den Ohren.

Allmählich begann er, die Sache seltsam zu finden. Vielleicht sollten sie es für heute gut sein lassen, ehe die Burschen auf noch eigentümlichere Gedanken kamen.

Krabat erhob sich und sah sich um. Die Mühlknappen-Kater hatten sich über den Hof verteilt. Der rote Witko und der schwarze Lobosch saßen in der Abendsonne und putzten sich gegenseitig, während Stani, braun mit ockerfarbenen Flecken, sie wie gebannt anstarrte. Kubo, gleichfalls schwarz, turnte auf dem Gartenzaun herum, während Petar, ein Brauntiger mit weißen Pfoten und weißem Streifen auf der Stirn, vor einem Mauseloch zu hocken schien. Andrusch und Mischka, einer rotweiß, einer schwarzweiß gefleckt, lagen nebeneinander auf der Bank vor dem Haus und ließen sich von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen wärmen.

Das schien nun endlich eine Tiergestalt zu sein, die Mischka lag: Er wirkte zwar immer noch mager und zerzaust, sah aber ungewohnt zufrieden aus. Oder war das Andruschs Nähe geschuldet?

Krabat ging zu den beiden hinüber. Sogleich richtete Mischka sich auf, während er Krabat aus blassgrünen Augen musterte.

Da die Burschen insgesamt als Kater recht beschäftigt wirkten, beschloss Krabat, sich für einen Augenblick zu Andrusch und Mischka zu setzen. Kaum, dass er sich auf der Bank niedergelassen hatte, kletterte Mischka ihm in ungewohnt zutraulicher Art auf den Schoß und rollte sich dort schnurrend zusammen. Andrusch schob Krabat den Kopf unter die Hand, und so endete es damit, dass er Mischka mit der einen und Andrusch mit der anderen streichelte. Es war ganz und gar unschuldig – sie waren schließlich Kater –, und er fand es auch überhaupt nicht merkwürdig, als Mischka sich irgendwann auf den Rücken rollte, damit er ihm den Bauch kraulte. Nun gut, ein wenig merkwürdig vielleicht schon.

Endlich dachte Krabat aber doch, dass es Zeit war, die Gesellen wieder in ihre Menschengestalt zurückzubringen – besonders, als er sah, wie Staschko und Kito die Haustür nach Katerart markierten, indem sie dagegen pinkelten.

Er tätschelte Mischka noch einmal den Kopf und strich Andrusch sacht über den Rücken. Dann stellte er sich auf die Bank und rief: „Mühlknappen! Mischka! Ihr wart ganz fabelhafte Stiere, Hengste und Kater, aber am liebsten seid ihr mir doch als Menschen! Kehrt zurück in eure wahre Gestalt, damit wir zusammen ein Bier trinken und dann zu Bett gehen können."

Und da standen sie, die zehn Burschen, als wären sie nie etwas anderes als Menschen gewesen: Hanzo, Kito, Petar, Andrusch, Kubo, Staschko, Witko, Lobosch, Stani und Mischka. Alle wirkten ausgesprochen zufrieden mit sich und dem Abend – selbst Andrusch und Mischka lächelten.

„Krabat", sagte Stani, „das war toll!"

Ringsum erfolgte bekräftigendes Murmeln und Nicken.

„Aber", fuhr Stani fort, „wir haben dich gar nicht als Stier, Hengst und Kater gesehen."

„Oh", sagte Krabat.

'Warum nicht?', dachte er.

Zuerst verwandelte er sich in einen prächtigen schwarzen Stier, dann in das „Paradepferd", wie Juro es genannt hatte, und zuletzt in einen schlanken schwarzen Kater. Da saß er nun, umringt von den Burschen, und fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr klein und verletzlich, als er erst auf ihre Füße und dann hinauf in ihre Gesichter sah. Sie waren zurückgewichen, um ihm Platz zu machen, ehe er sich in den Stier verwandelte, doch sie hatten den Kreis eng um ihn geschlossen, sobald er zum Kater geworden war.

„Nun, Krabat, Meisterschüler", sagte Hanzo, indem er auf Krabat hinabsah, „das war ein feiner Abend, wie wir ihn lange nicht mehr hatten. – Aber was hockst du da als Kater und starrst uns an? Wollten wir nicht Bier trinken miteinander?"

Da verwandelte Krabat sich zurück, und Witko und Staschko brachten Bier, und sie tranken und waren lustig miteinander, und dann gingen sie zu Bett, die Burschen auf den Schlafboden hinauf und Krabat in seine Kammer neben der des Meisters.

.

Sie hatten gute Tage miteinander, Krabat, die Gesellen und Mischka. Bis zum Abend gingen sie der Arbeit in der Mühle nach, bei der Krabat tüchtig mit anpackte, und nach dem Essen übten sie sich in den harmloseren Bereichen der Schwarzen Kunst. Auch dabei tat Krabat mit, doch als Lobosch einmal fragte, ob er Krabat zum Üben festmachen dürfte, schüttelte dieser den Kopf. „Du kannst es ja mit Hanzo versuchen", schlug er augenzwinkernd vor, „und sehen, wie er das findet …"

Nach drei Tagen kehrten der Meister und Lyschko zurück, genau rechtzeitig zum Abendessen. Lyschko ließ sich sogleich auf seinen Platz am Tisch fallen und langte kräftig bei Witkos Eintopf zu, während Lobosch und Stani nach draußen gingen, um die Pferde zu versorgen. Kurze Zeit später setzte sich auch der Meister zu ihnen, blickte prüfend in die Runde, schien zufrieden mit dem, was er sah, und begann gleichfalls, zu essen.

Später rief der Müller Krabat zu sich in die Stube, damit er berichtete, wie es ihm in den drei Tagen ergangen war. Lyschko war bereits zugegen, als er eintrat, und als Krabat von ihren Zauberübungen erzählte, schlug Lyschko erschrocken die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

„Krabat!", rief er entsetzt aus. „Kann man dich denn gar nicht alleine lassen?! Ist dir überhaupt klar, wie gefährlich das für dich war? Was hättest du gemacht, wenn die zehn als Stiere gemeinsam auf dich losgegangen wären, oder wenn Hanzo den Kater Krabat gepackt hätte, um ihm den Hals umzudrehen?"

Doch der Meister schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal, Lyschko, muss man sich in Gefahr begeben, um als Sieger aus einer Sache hervorzugehen. – Du hast", sprach er zu Krabat, „die Herzen der Burschen zurückgewonnen, und auch ihre Treue und ihren Gehorsam. Das ist viel, sehr viel wert. Bewahr' dir das, und sieh zu, ob du sie dazu bringen kannst, das auf Lyschko auszudehnen. Es wäre sehr wichtig. – Und nun geht, ihr zwei. Ich habe zu arbeiten, und ihr habt euch sicherlich viel zu erzählen."

So war es auch. Sie gingen in ihre Kammer, und Krabat berichtete von seinen Tagen als Herr der Mühle, und Lyschko erzählte mit vor Begeisterung funkelnden Augen vom Hof, von den Festen, dem Essen, den herausgeputzten Damen und schönen Jünglingen. Es mochte wohl sein, dass für einen Augenblick Eifersucht auf Krabats Gesicht zu lesen gewesen war, denn Lyschko fasste ihn mit einem Mal am Kinn, sah ihm fest in die Augen und sagte ohne jede Spur von Schalkhaftigkeit: „Aber keinen von ihnen hatte ich lieber als dich."

Da wusste Krabat nichts mehr zu sagen. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig berührt von Lyschkos Worten, und als er ihn küsste, war darin weit mehr Ernst als in allem, was bislang im Bett zwischen ihnen geschehen war.


	7. Erntezeit

**Verwandlungen**

.

 **7\. Erntezeit**

.

Der Herbst hielt Einzug auf der Mühle. An den Bäumen färbten sich die Blätter bunt, die Vögel sammelten sich in großen Schwärmen und die Nächte wurden empfindlich kalt.

Unter Staschkos Leitung waren drei der Burschen damit beschäftigt, das Dach abzudichten, damit sie es diesen Winter auf dem Schlafboden etwas wärmer hatten. Krabat und Lyschko hatten dem Meister gut zureden müssen, damit er die Arbeit genehmigte, denn er hielt ein dichtes Dach offensichtlich für überflüssig, solange der eisige Wind nur die Gesellen und den Lehrjungen frieren machte. Endlich aber hatte er doch nachgegeben. Hanzo hatte entschieden, dass Petar, Kito und Andrusch die Arbeit unterstützen sollten. Nun hörten sie es den ganzen Tag über vom Dachboden rascheln und klopfen, und die Gesellen und Mischka sammelten jeden Abend die Binsen von ihren Betten, die beim Ausstopfen der Ritzen daneben gefallen waren.

Krabat hatte bemerkt, dass die Burschen Andrusch nicht mehr durchgängig mieden, seit sie die drei Tage mit Verwandlungen und allerlei anderem lustigen Zauber zugebracht hatten. Nun war es eher so, dass Andrusch sich von den anderen zurückzog. Doch schien ihm das Herz wenigstens etwas leichter zu sein.

Mit Mischka war Krabat nicht weitergekommen. Er hatte ein paar Mal versucht, mit dem Lehrjungen zu reden, doch dieser war ihm stets ausgewichen. Endlich hatte Krabat beschlossen, Lyschko auf die Sache anzusetzen. Möglich, dass Mischka diesem gegenüber zugänglicher sein würde. Bislang allerdings hatte auch Lyschko noch kein Ergebnis vorzuweisen.

Im Garten gab es nun viel zu ernten: Steckrüben, Möhren und Pastinaken, Lauch, rote und gelbe Beete, Sellerie und auch schon den erste Kohl.

Bald stand wieder das Schlachten an, eine Arbeit, vor der es Witko graute. Nach ihren Tierverwandlungen hatte er den Fehler gemacht, sich ein paar Mal unter Loboschs wachsamen Augen in einen Eber zu verwandeln und sich in dieser Gestalt unter die Mühlenschweine zu begeben. Beim Gedanken, jemanden töten zu müssen, mit dem er gemeinsam im Dreck gewühlt und aus einem Trog gefressen hatte, kamen ihm fast die Tränen. Manche der Gesellen machten sich über Witko lustig, als seine Not offenbar wurde, aber Krabat dachte bei sich, dass Witkos Zwiespalt seinem eigenen recht ähnlich war.

Schließlich sprach der Meister ein Machtwort, das freilich nicht unfreundlich ausfiel. Er lehrte Witko, wie er die Tiere mit einem Zauber zufrieden und schläfrig machen konnte, so dass sie von dem, was ihnen geschah, wenig mitbekamen – und er zeigte dem Burschen auch, wie er mit der stumpfen Seite des Beils zuschlagen und das Messer benutzen musste, um die Sache zu Ende zu bringen.

Noch lachte Hanzo über Witko. Doch zwei Wochen, nachdem Witko unter Tränen mit Hilfe von Lobosch, Kubo und Krabat vier Schweine vom Leben zum Tode befördert und in Wurst, Schinken und Speck verwandelt hatte, kam Hanzo nach dem Abendessen aufgeregt in die Gesindestube gestürzt.

„Janka kommt nicht mehr hoch!", rief der Altgesell, und nun war er es, der feuchte Augen hatte.

Lyschko stand auf, den Meister zu holen, und Krabat, Lobosch und Witko liefen mit Hanzo zum Stall hinüber. Da lag sie, die alte Janka, mit hängendem Kopf und verkniffenen Nüstern. Witko, der die Pferde nicht weniger liebte als die Schweine, kniete sich neben sie ins Stroh und machte gemeinsam mit Hanzo einen letzten Versuch, sie auf die Beine zu bringen. Janka reckte den Kopf, scharrte mit den Hufen über den Boden, stemmte sich vorne ein wenig hoch – und sackte mit einem Stöhnen wieder in sich zusammen.

In diesem Augenblick betrat der Meister den Stall. „Ah", machte er, und dann kniete auch er im Streu und legte der Stute die Hand auf den Hals.

Für einen Augenblick fasste Hanzo Hoffnung, es war deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

Doch dann sagte der Meister: „Nun, altes Mädchen, du hast zwanzig Jahre lang hart und gut gearbeitet. Es scheint mir, es wird Zeit, dass du dich ausruhst."

Er strich Janka über den Kopf, und sie schmiegte ihre Nüstern in seine Hand. Dann tippte der Meister ihr mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn. Sie kippte um wie vom Blitz gefällt. Hanzo schluchzte auf, und auch Krabat erschrak.

„Witko, Lobosch", sagte der Meister, „rasch, bringt alles her, was ihr zum Schlachten braucht. Holt Petar dazu, er hat schon einmal ein Pferd zerlegt, er soll euch anleiten. – Hanzo, Krabat, bringt die anderen Pferde und die Ochsen in den Kuhstall hinüber, damit sie sich nicht aufregen. – Lobosch, was stehst du noch hier herum: lauf und tu, was ich dir gesagt habe! Wenn Janka erst kalt ist, bekommt ihr das Fell schlecht herunter. – Hanzo, hör auf zu heulen: Sie war alt, und sie hat keine Verwendung mehr für ihren Körper, wir aber sehr wohl. Pferdegulasch ist nicht zu verachten, das hab ich im Krieg gelernt, und ein warmes Fell vor dem Bett auch nicht."

Hanzo floh, sobald er mit Krabat die drei anderen Pferde und zwei Ochsen umgestellt hatte. Bis dahin waren auch Witko und Lobosch zurück, mit Eimern, Schüsseln, Beilen und Messern. Petar und Kubo schleppten einen von den großen Trögen herbei, die sie nicht nur zum Schlachten, sondern auch zum Wäschewaschen brauchten, gefüllt mit zerschlissener, blutbefleckter Kleidung, die regelmäßig zu diesem Zweck Verwendung fand, und drei Schlachterschürzen aus Leder. Kubo verschwand danach wieder, aber Petar blieb, um die Leitung der Angelegenheit zu übernehmen.

Ein Pferd zu zerlegen war eine Menge Arbeit, und so blieb Krabat und half, obwohl er es lieber Hanzo und Kubo gleichgetan hätte. Sie waren bis spät in die Nacht zugange, und danach mussten Petar und Krabat noch den Stall reinigen, damit er für die anderen Pferde wieder benutzbar war, und Witko und Lobosch mussten in die Küche, um manches sofort weiterzuverarbeiten.

Krabat war hundemüde, als er sich in der Kälte neben Petar am Brunnentrog wusch.

Als Krabat ihre Kammer betrat, war Lyschko nicht da.

Gleich darauf hörte er durch die Wand die Stimme des Meisters: „Krabat, magst du zum Schlafen herüberkommen?"

„Ja, Meister, gleich."

Krabat legte die Kleider ab und zog sein Nachthemd an. Dann ging er in die Meisterkammer hinüber.

Lyschko schien schon zu schlafen, er lag zur Wand hin auf der Seite und atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Der Müller aber saß aufrecht im Bett und und erwartete Krabat.

„Hast du bis eben mitgeholfen?", fragte der Meister.

Krabat nickte. „Petar ist zu Bett gegangen, aber Witko und Lobosch sind noch in der Küche. Ich glaube, die brauchen sich nicht mehr hinzulegen: vor dem Frühstück werden sie sicher nicht fertig."

„Dann wollen wir ihnen morgen freigeben, damit sie sich ausruhen können. Stani und Kubo sollen so lange die Küche machen: Sie sind ohnehin so oft dort, dass sie längst wissen müssen, wo alles zu finden und was zu tun ist. – Und nun komm, leg dich zu mir und schlaf'."

Krabat stieg zum Meister ins Bett und streckte sich neben ihm aus. Es war angenehm warm unter den Decken, der Meister ruhte ruhig atmend an seiner Seite, Lyschko hatte leise zu schnarchen begonnen, und so schlief endlich auch Krabat ein.

.

Das ganze Jahr über war der Herr Gevatter stumm geblieben, wenn er zu Neumond mit seinem Fuhrwerk auf der Mühle erschienen war.

Die Gesellen hassten und fürchteten diese nächtliche Arbeit, aber es war immerhin gut, wenn dabei nichts von der Regel abwich: der Herr Gevatter schweigend auf dem Kutschbock, der Meister neben ihm, ab und an mit der Peitsche knallend, so waren sie es gewohnt und so ließ es sich einigermaßen ertragen.

Doch in der Neumondnacht, die auf Allerseelen folgte, sprach der Herr Gevatter.

„Krabat", sagte er, und Krabat trat aus der Schar der arbeitenden Gesellen heraus. Auf einen Wink des Fuhrmanns hin kletterte der Meister vom Kutschbock herunter und Krabat an seiner Statt hinauf. Der Meister reichte ihm die Peitsche an, und da saß Krabat nun, neben dem unheimlichen Mahlgast, und sah auf die Gesellen und den Lehrjungen herab, die keuchend mit den Säcken zur Mahlstube hasteten. Der Meister war an Krabats Stelle eingesprungen: eben verschwand er in der Mühle, auch er mit einem Sack auf dem Rücken.

„Nun, Krabat", sprach der Herr Gevatter mit seiner Stimme aus Feuer und Eis, „ich höre, du machst dich."

Krabat wusste nicht, ob eine Antwort erwünscht war, und so schwieg er. Auch der Herr Gevatter blieb nun stumm, und nach einer langen Weile bedeutete er Krabat, wieder abzusteigen.

„Lyschko", sagte er dann, und nun musste Lyschko statt Krabat auf den Kutschbock hinauf, während Krabat einen Sack schulterte und ihn zur Mahlkammer schleppte.

Lyschko blieb gleichfalls eine lange Zeit neben dem Fuhrmann sitzen, ehe dieser ihn schließlich wieder hinunterwinkte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die Arbeit fast getan, die Burschen luden eben die letzten Säcke auf.

Der Herr Gevatter wandte sich dem Müller zu, der neben den Kutschbock getreten, aber nicht wieder aufgestiegen war.

„Gut gewählt", sagte der Fuhrmann.

Dann ließ er die Leinen schnalzen und die Peitsche knallen, seine Pferde trabten an, und das unheimliche Gefährt rumpelte vom Hof und in den nächtlichen Nebel hinaus.

.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Krabat", sagte der Meister eines abends, als der November sich schon seinem Ende zuneigte. „Mit dir und mit Lyschko, über etwas, das du schon länger ahnst. Ich will reinen Tisch machen mit dir."

Krabat hatte allerdings eine Ahnung, um was es sich drehen könnte, als er und Lyschko nach dem Abendessen in Mänteln und Mützen die kalte Meisterstube betraten. Der Müller, gleichfalls im Mantel, schenkte ihnen allen Wein ein und hieß sie, sich zu setzen.

„Es geht um Lyschko", begann der Meister, „und um das Ende des vorvergangenen Jahres, als ich dir die Meisterschaft angetragen habe, Krabat. Ich habe dir damals zugeraten, Lyschko zu opfern. Du sollst wissen, dass Lyschko fest davon überzeugt war, dass ich ihn verstoßen hatte, und dass er glaubte, dass es wirklich und wahrhaftig um sein Leben ging. Als er vor dir zusammengebrochen ist und geweint hat, da hat er nicht gespielt, und auch sein Verhalten zu Beginn des darauffolgenden Jahres war echt."

Krabat blickte zu Lyschko hinüber, der seinen Becher mit beiden Händen umfasst hielt und mit starrem Gesicht auf die Tischplatte sah.

Dann wandte Krabat sich wieder dem Meister zu. „Aber du, Meister", sagte er mit fester Stimme, „hast gespielt, und es war ein Spiel mit Lyschkos Leben. Du hattest nicht vor, ihn zu opfern, und du hast damit gerechnet, dass ich mich letztlich für Merten entscheiden würde, aber sicher wissen konntest du es nicht."

„Das ist wahr", sagte der Meister, ohne Krabat oder Lyschko anzusehen.

„Außerdem", fuhr Krabat fort, „war es ein böses Spiel mit Lyschkos Herz. Er war … nun, du weißt selbst am besten, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Wann hast du ihm gesagt, dass alles nur Schauspiel war? In der Nacht, als du ihm zum ersten Mal wieder beigelegen hast, oder? Kurz nach unserem Ausflug auf den Markt zu Wittichenau. Vier Monate hast du ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, dass er dir nichts mehr bedeutet."

Der Meister nickte. „Auch das ist wahr."

„Sei nicht bös, Krabat", ließ Lyschko sich ungewohnt gedämpft vernehmen, indem er Krabat die Hand auf den Arm legte. „Ich bin es schon lange nicht mehr. Er hat es nicht getan, um mir oder dir Schmerz zuzufügen, und das weißt du auch."

Krabat legte seine Hand über Lyschkos. „Ich weiß", erwiderte er, ruhiger jetzt. „Du tatest es, Meister, um Lyschko zu schützen, nicht wahr? Um ihn meinem Herzen näher zu bringen und ihn schließlich in den Pakt einzubeziehen, damit sein Leben auf der Mühle gesichert ist."

Nun endlich sah der Meister auf. „Ich kann Lyschko nicht mitnehmen, wenn ich die Mühle verlasse", sagte er schleppend. „Ich habe versucht, mit dem Herrn Gevatter zu handeln, doch es war nichts zu machen. Der einzige Weg in die Freiheit führt für ihn wie für dich, Krabat, über die Meisterschaft auf der Mühle. Wenn ihr sie zwölf Jahre ausgeübt habt und dann zwei Nachfolger findet, die der Herr Gevatter annimmt, seid ihr frei. Alle anderen Wege von der Mühle enden für euch wie für jeden anderen der Gesellen binnen kurzer Zeit im Tod."

Der Müller schenkte ihnen allen Wein nach, ehe er fortfuhr: „Glaub nicht, Krabat, dass es mir nur um Lyschko zu tun war. Ich will euch beide in Sicherheit wissen, wenn ich von hier weggehe. Lange habe ich mir gewünscht, dass ihr Freunde werdet, doch es stand zu viel zwischen euch. Ich musste, zu eurem eigenen Besten, zu harten Mitteln greifen, um mein Ziel zu erreichen. Es tut mir Leid, Lyschko, dass es dir so schwer geworden ist – aber das weißt du ja längst."

Lyschko nickte stumm, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Krabat kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich das Weinen verbiss.

„Ich will von nun an ehrlich sein mit euch", sagte der Meister, „so ehrlich zumindest, wie es mir im Rahmen des Paktes und anderer Dinge möglich ist. Auch, weil wir nächstes Jahr wirklich Vertrauen zueinander haben müssen. Ich werde euch die Mühle fast allein führen lassen. Wenn ich auf Reisen bin, muss ich mich darauf verlassen können, dass ihr an meiner Statt und in meinem Sinn handelt. Es kommen Herausforderungen auf euch zu, von denen ihr kaum etwas ahnt. Der Herr Gevatter wird zu Beginn des Jahres mit euch sprechen, und er wird euch die Augen öffnen für Dinge, über die ich jetzt noch nicht sprechen darf. Ihr werdet schmerzliche Entscheidungen treffen müssen, ohne Rücksicht auf eure eigenen Gefühle."

„Du meinst das Jahresende?", fragte Krabat.

„Auch, aber nicht nur. Doch ich kann euch jetzt schon sagen, dass es nicht gut aussieht für Mischka. Ihr werdet kämpfen müssen, wenn ihr ihn halten wollt – und ich weiß, dass er euch beiden am Herzen liegt."

„Was ist mit diesem Jahr?", warf Lyschko ein. „Mit Andrusch?"

„Andrusch steht fest", antwortete der Meister. „Oder habt ihr Einwände?"

Lyschko schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gefällt mir nicht", entgegnete Krabat, „und er tut mir Leid. Aber es ist das Gesetz der Mühle, und ich sehe nicht, wie wir darum herumkommen könnten."

„Gar nicht", sagte der Meister trocken.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

Dann sprach der Meister erneut: „Zürnst du mir, Krabat?"

Krabat schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte mir das Meiste davon schon selbst zusammengereimt und habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich sehe wohl, warum du es getan hast, Meister, und vielleicht hast du Recht: Es mag wirklich der einzige Weg gewesen sein, Lyschko und mich zusammenzubringen."

„Und uns", sagte Lyschko, und fasste mit der einen Hand die Linke Krabats, mit der anderen die Rechte des Müllers.

„Und uns", bestätigte Krabat und schloss den Kreis, indem er die Linke des Meisters ergriff und sie fest drückte.


	8. Abschied

**Verwandlungen**

.

 **8\. Abschied**

.

Der sonnige Herbst ging in einen milden Winter mit viel Schnee über. Die Anspannung unter den Mühlknappen stieg, auch wenn sich in diesem Jahr alle außer Andrusch sicher fühlen konnten.

Am Heiligen Abend rief der Meister, grau und gebeugt wie an jedem Jahresende, Andrusch zu sich in die Stube.

Krabat und Lyschko waren nebenan in der Schlafkammer des Müllers, als dieser mit Andrusch sprach. Der Meister hatte sie angewiesen, die Unterredung mitanzuhören, noch besser: mit den Sinnen aus sich herauszugehen und alles mitanzusehen, ihnen aber eingeschärft, weder körperlich die Meisterstube zu betreten noch auf andere Weise in das Geschehen einzugreifen.

„Andrusch", begann der Meister brüsk, „zehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Ich weiß, dass du nie froh warst auf der Mühle: all dein Gekasper hat mich nicht täuschen können. Auch weiß ich, dass du seit langem darauf sinnst, mir zu schaden. Diese Ostern ist es handfest geworden und hätte nicht nur mich, sondern auch alle anderen das Leben kosten können. Letztes Jahr warst du daran beteiligt, einen Unfall geschehen zu machen, bei dem Krabat böse verletzt wurde. Lyschko gönnst du die Butter auf dem Brot nicht, und zu jedem Jahresende hast du auf seinen Tod gehofft. Nach Ostern hast du einsehen müssen, dass du gegen mich nicht ankommst, und bist das restliche Jahr über still gewesen. Doch ich kann dir nicht mehr trauen, vor allem mit Krabat und Lyschko nicht. Daher, Andrusch, kann es nicht anders sein: Dieses Jahr bist du an der Reihe."

Andrusch hatte dem Meister scheinbar ruhig zugehört, bleich und mit gesenktem Blick. Als aber der Müller seinen letzten Satz aussprach, stieß Andrusch einen verzweifelten Schrei aus und stürzte nach vorne, auf den Meister zu – und er tat es einem Messer in der Hand.

Doch mitten im Sprung wurde er zurückgeworfen, als sei er gegen eine Wand geprallt. Er fiel rücklings zu Boden, während das Messer mit dem Griff voran in die ausgestreckte Hand des Meisters flog.

„Andrusch …", sagte der Meister kopfschüttelnd, indem er das Messer auf dem Tisch ablegte. „Hast du denn gar nichts gelernt in all den Jahren? Das war stümperhaft."

Andrusch saß am Boden, den Kopf gesenkt, und weigerte sich, zum Meister hinzusehen. „Ich musste es wenigstens versuchen", murmelte er. „Wenigstens das …"

Der Meister ließ sich vor ihm auf ein Knie nieder und fasste ihn an den Schultern. Nun sah Andrusch ihn doch an, von unten herauf, erschöpft und geschlagen.

„Andrusch", sprach der Meister eindringlich. „Die Mühle hat ihre Regeln. Es muss dir nicht gefallen, aber es kann nicht anders sein. Du hast es seit Ostern gewusst. Die anderen sind alle ruhig gegangen, und das wirst du auch. Der Tod ist unser aller Meister, wir müssen uns ihm beugen. Und: Es wird nicht schlimm sein. Das versprech' ich dir."

Der Meister drückte kurz Andruschs Schultern. Dann erhob er sich und bot dem Burschen die Hand. Nach einigem Zögern ergriff Andrusch sie und ließ sich auf die Füße helfen.

„Eins noch, Andrusch", sagte der Meister. „Du hast auch manch gute Arbeit geleistet auf der Mühle, und dafür sei dir Dank. Wenn du noch etwas auf dem Herzen haben solltest, dann komm zu mir. Jetzt geh."

Andrusch drehte sich langsam um und verließ mit gesenktem Kopf die Stube.

.

In der Woche zwischen Weihnachten und Silvester zog Andrusch sich immer mehr in sich zurück. Am zweiten Weihnachtstag setzte er abends in der Gesindestube überraschend zu einer Geschichte an, zum ersten Mal seit Ostern vor der gesamten Runde, aber dann brach er nach wenigen Sätzen ab, stand auf und verließ den Raum. Alle sahen ihm beklommen hinterher. Hanzo wechselte einen Blick mit Kito, dann erhob auch er sich und folgte Andrusch auf den Dachboden.

Krabat war versucht, es ihm gleichzutun, wenn nicht körperlich, so doch zumindest mit den Sinnen.

Aber Lyschko legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Lass sie", flüsterte er. „Das geht uns nichts an."

.

Am Tag vor dem Altjahrestag rief der Müller Krabat und Lyschko zu sich in die Stube. Als sie eintraten, sahen sie Andrusch am Tisch sitzen, vor sich einen irdenen Becher. Er drehte sich zu ihnen um und nickte knapp, mit schmalen Lippen und verschlossenem Gesicht, ehe er ihnen wieder den Rücken zukehrte und sich erneut dem Wein widmete.

„Andrusch hat mir", sprach der Meister, „eine Bitte vorgetragen, die euch beide angeht. Er möchte morgen nicht allein sein. Die Gesellen und der Lehrjunge werden bis kurz vor zwölf schlafen, wie in jeder Altjahresnacht, und erst am darauf folgenden Morgen den Dachboden verlassen. Was in jener Nacht geschieht, ist nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt. Der Meister allerdings darf zugegen sein, wenn er es will, und ihr als meine vom Herrn Gevatter abgesegneten Nachfolger dürft es auch, wenn ihr das wollt und euch dazu bereit fühlt. Also: Mag einer von euch oder mögt ihr beide Andrusch morgen Nacht Gesellschaft leisten?"

Krabat erschrak. Mit einem solchen Ansinnen hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass einer, wenn er dem Tod begegnen musste, das lieber mit einem Freund an seiner Seite tat, wenn es sich irgend machen ließ. Aber er und, vor allem, Lyschko waren nun wahrhaftig nicht freund mit Andrusch. Nun gut, Krabat hatte sich bemüht, freundlich zu ihm zu sein, aber dennoch … Krabat war erstaunt, dass der Mitgeselle es immer noch vorzog, einen von ihnen oder sie beide an seiner Seite zu haben, statt allein in den Tod zu gehen. Erst dadurch begann er zu ermessen, wie groß Andruschs Angst vor der morgigen Nacht wirklich sein musste.

Hatten die anderen sich auch so sehr gefürchtet und es lediglich besser verbergen können? Angst gehabt hatten sie alle, das wusste er: Tonda, Michal und Juro hatten es ihm gesagt, und selbst bei Merten, der nicht mehr hatte leben wollen, war es spürbar gewesen.

„Ich mach's", hörte er Lyschko neben sich sagen.

Erstaunt blickte Krabat ihn an. Lyschko und Andrusch waren sich jahrelang spinnefeind gewesen. Wollte Lyschko die Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich an Andrusch schadlos zu halten? Doch der Ernst in Lyschkos Augen sagte etwas anderes.

Andrusch machte Anstalten, sich wieder zu ihnen zu drehen.

Krabat nahm sich zusammen. „Ich auch", sagte er.

Andrusch drehte sich um und sah sie an. Seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig. „Danke, Brüder", sagte er leise, und trank noch einen Schluck Wein.

.

Am Abend vor der Altjahresnacht herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung. Der Meister kam nicht zum Essen, und der Erbseneintopf, den Witko gekocht hatte, wurde von den Gesellen kaum angerührt, obwohl reichlich Speck darin schwamm. Andrusch aß gar nichts, aber als Witko ihm wortlos einen Krug Bier hinschob, nickte Andrusch ihm dankbar zu und nahm sogleich einen tiefen Zug.

Nach dem Essen verschwand Kubo mit Witko in der Küche. Krabat wusste, dass sie vom Meister den Auftrag erhalten hatten, Andruschs Aufbahrung vorzubereiten. Kubo würde jetzt mit groben Stichen das Totenhemd nähen, während Witko die Küche aufräumte und Schüsseln und Tücher für die Waschung bereitstellte und -legte. Krabat war froh, dass diese Aufgabe nun nicht mehr auf den Schultern nur eines Burschen lag: All die Jahre war es Juro gewesen, der auf Geheiß des Meisters die Toten versorgt hatte.

Doch noch war Andrusch am Leben, saß Krabat und Lyschko gegenüber und starrte an ihnen vorbei ins Leere, bleich und mit zitternden Händen.

Die anderen Gesellen erhoben sich. Hanzo legte Andrusch kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, desgleichen Staschko. Die anderen schlichen sich schweigend hinaus, ohne den Todgeweihten anzusehen. Auch Kito wagte es nicht, einen letzten Blick mit dem Freund zu tauschen.

Nur Mischka stand noch am Tisch, doch er brachte kein Wort heraus.

Endlich sah Andrusch auf und lächelte ihm müde zu. „Geh ins Bett, Mischka", sagte er leise. „Und komm gut ins neue Jahr hinüber."

Krabat sah, welche Kraft ihn dieses Lächeln und diese wenigen Worte kosteten und war froh, als Mischka mit Tränen in den Augen nickte, „Du auch." krächzte und aus der Stube floh.

Lyschko ging um mehr Bier in die Küche und kam mit einem vollen Krug zurück. Erst goss er Andrusch nach, ehe er auch Krabat und sich einschenkte.

Lange saßen sie schweigend. Endlich sagte Andrusch heiser: „Das mit deinem Bein tut mir leid, Krabat."

Krabat brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zu erinnern, auf was Andrusch anspielte. „Ach", erwiderte er dann. „Das hatte ich schon fast vergessen. Juro hat es ja auch gleich wieder geheilt."

Andrusch nickte. „Trotzdem."

Wieder Schweigen.

Dann sprach Lyschko: „Dass ich damals das mit der Pastete verraten habe, war nicht recht von mir. Juro hätte von sich aus nichts gesagt. Der Meister hat Jakub und dir ordentlich das Fell gegerbt, heftiger, als ich's mir vorgestellt hatte, und Juro auch, weil er für euch gelogen hatte …"

Andrusch schnaubte. Es klang fast wie ein Lachen. „Wenn ich daran denke, was wir Juro alles aus der Vorratskammer geklaut haben, Jakub und ich … Aber das mit der Pastete, die für den Meister gedacht war, hat schiefgehen müssen, das war zu toll, auch wenn Juro uns nicht verraten hat. Nur das Bier hat er mir und Jakub sauer werden lassen die nächsten Tage. Und Jakub …"

Andrusch sah zu Lyschko hinüber. Um seinen Mund lag ein bitterer Zug, und seine Stimme klang plötzlich scharf. „Jakub hat es dann erwischt in dem Jahr, und ich bin sicher, dass du da deine Finger im Spiel hattest, Lyschko. Dafür solltest du Abbitte leisten, nicht für die verdammte Pastete. Und bei Tonda und Michal warst du auch nicht unschuldig. Beide waren feine Kerle. Einen besseren Altgesell als Tonda wird diese verfluchte Mühle nie zu sehen bekommen – womit ich nichts gegen Hanzo gesagt haben will."

Lyschko wich Andruschs Blick aus. Stattdessen starrte er auf seine eigenen Finger, die auf der Tischplatte Kreise beschrieben. „Du hast Recht", sagte er endlich. „Ich bin nicht unschuldig an dem, was mit den dreien geschehen ist. Auch über Krabat hab ich dem Müller manches zugetragen. Aber er ist der Meister, und es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn sich außer mir – und jetzt auch Krabat – keiner an seinen Eid ihm gegenüber gebunden fühlt. Hätten sich alle an die Regeln gehalten, dann hätte ich ihm auch nichts hinterbringen müssen!"

„Kommt, kommt", warf Krabat begütigend ein. „Haltet Frieden, ich bitt' euch."

Andrusch schüttelte den Kopf. Er und Lyschko wechselten einen Blick, und dann grinsten sie beide, bitter und wehmütig.

„Wir sind friedlich", sagte Andrusch.

Lyschko lachte dazu, aber mit einem galligen Unterton. „Tonda hat uns oft so ermahnt, Krabat", erklärte er in Antwort auf dessen Verwirrung. „Mit genau diesen Worten."

„Und dann", ergänzte Andrusch, „hat er den Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt: wie Hund und Katze. – Lyschko ist die Katze, natürlich", setzte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu.

„Natürlich", bestätigte Lyschko und räkelte sich auf seine Krabat inzwischen wohlvertraute, katzenhafte Art. Krabat fiel auf, dass Lyschko nicht einmal darauf bestand, ein Kater zu sein.

Kubo und Witko kamen aus der Küche. Kubo hatte den gleichen Ernst im Gesicht, den Krabat früher in der Altjahresnacht immer an Juro bemerkt hatte.

„Kommt gut hinüber ins neue Jahr", sagte Kubo und sah dabei Andrusch an.

Andrusch nickte langsam. „Ihr auch", erwiderte er leise.

Witko schlich sich scheu an ihnen vorbei und huschte noch vor Kubo aus der Stube, als ob er Andruschs Anblick nicht ertragen könnte. Dann ging auch Kubo hinaus. Krabat hörte die beiden die Treppe hinaufsteigen, danach das Geräusch der zufallenden Bodentür.

Nun waren sie allein.

Witko und Kubo hatten lange gebraucht nebenan. Ein Totenhemd nähte sich nicht von selbst, und bis die Küche aufgeräumt und geputzt war, das Geschirr abgewaschen und weggestellt, der Herd gereinigt und für den nächsten Tag vorbereitet, vergingen jeden Abend Stunden. Trotzdem war Mitternacht noch fern.

Krabat merkte, dass Andrusch immer unruhiger wurde, sein Blick unstet, sein Atem flach und hastig. Nahm er etwas wahr, das Krabat und Lyschko verborgen blieb?

Andrusch erhob sich abrupt und taumelte ein paar Schritte in Richtung Stubentür. „Mir ist schlecht", brachte er gerade noch hervor, ehe er das reichlich getrunkene Bier auf die Dielen erbrach.

„Scheißdreck", sagte Lyschko. Er stand rasch auf und ging zu Andrusch hinüber.

Krabat lief in die Küche, um Lumpen und einen Eimer zu holen.

Im Herd knackte es, auch wenn das Feuer schon erloschen war. Nur das im Stubenofen brannte noch, und damit sie es warm hatten, legten Krabat und Lyschko von Zeit zu Zeit Torf oder Holz nach.

Auf einem Tisch in der Küche lag, ordentlich zusammengefaltet, Andruschs Totenhemd, daneben ein Stapel sauberer Tücher. Außerdem standen da noch ein großer Krug mit Wasser und zwei Schüsseln. In einer davon lag ein Strauß getrockneter Kräuter.

Krabat wurde es ganz eigentümlich zu Mute, und er beeilte sich, etwas Wasser aus einem der Vorratskrüge in einen Eimer zu gießen und ein paar Putzlappen aus der Lumpenkiste zu holen.

Als er in die Stube zurückkehrte, kniete Lyschko neben Andrusch am Boden und sprach leise auf ihn ein. Andrusch war totenblass und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Krabat entschied, dass es würdelos wäre, Andrusch neben einer Pfütze von Erbrochenem sterben zu lassen und begann, aufzuwischen. Derweil lauschte er auf Lyschkos Worte.

„Es ist gut, Andrusch", sagte Lyschko gerade eindringlich. „Es wird nicht schlimm sein. Er hat es versprochen. Du kannst ihm glauben, wirklich. Es ist gut …"

Ob seine Worte irgendeinen Eindruck auf Andrusch machten, war schwer zu sagen.

Krabat war fertig mit Aufwischen. Er warf die dreckigen Lappen in den Eimer.

Es tat ihm weh, den einstmals starken, lustigen Andrusch so angsterfüllt zu sehen. Für einen Augenblick war er zornig auf den Meister, ehe ihm wieder einfiel, dass er mit gleichem Recht zornig auf Lyschko und nicht zuletzt auf sich selbst sein konnte – sie hatten der Wahl des Meisters nicht widersprochen.

Hatten die anderen auch so auf ihren Tod gewartet, zitternd und grau von Furcht – Tonda, Michal, Merten, Juro? Und musste das sein? Wenn man die anderen Gesellen schlafen machen konnte, oder seinetwegen auch die Schweine, bevor sie geschlachtet wurden, warum dann nicht den Todgeweihten?

Das brachte Krabat auf einen Gedanken.

„Andrusch", sagte er leise und kniete sich gleichfalls zu ihm hin. „Hab keine Angst."

Er legte Andrusch die Hand auf die Schulter und gab ihm Kraft, so wie er es oft bei Lobosch und manchmal auch bei Stani getan hatte, als sie noch Lehrjungen gewesen waren.

Andruschs verzerrtes Gesicht entspannte sich. Er öffnete die Augen. „Danke", sagte er, indem er Krabat fest ansah und anschließend den Blick zu Lyschko wandte. Er wirkte nun erheblich ruhiger.

„Du könntest dich in einen Kater verwandeln", schlug Krabat vor, „und dich auf meinem Schoß zusammenrollen. Vielleicht würde das helfen …"

„Kann ich nicht", erwiderte Andrusch bitter.

„Sie verlieren am letzten Tag ihre Zauberkräfte", erklärte Lyschko. „Wusstest du das nicht?"

Krabat schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte gedacht, dass der Meister ihm damals seine Kräfte genommen hatte, um ihn besonders zu strafen. Dass alle Todgeweihten am letzten Tag ihres Lebens nicht einmal mehr zaubern konnten, kam ihm unnötig grausam und erniedrigend vor.

„Soll ich dich verwandeln?", fragte er Andrusch. „Du könntest mir ein Zeichen geben. Wenn du wieder ein Mensch werden willst, dann heb' ich den Zauber auf."

„Krabat …", begann Lyschko beunruhigt, „ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das erlaubt ist."

Krabat zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann soll der Herr Gevatter sich an mich halten, wenn es ihm nicht passt", sagte er unwirsch. „Andrusch?"

Andrusch nickte, und im Nu hatte Krabat ihn in seine rotweiße Katergestalt verwandelt. Einen Augenblick zögerte Andrusch, doch dann sprang er mit einem Satz auf die Bank. Krabat setzte sich neben ihn, und Andrusch stieg auf seinen Schoß und rollte sich dort zusammen. Krabat fing an, ihn zu streicheln. Er spürte, wie Andrusch sich unter seinen Händen allmählich entspannte, bis er endlich die Augen schloss und zu schnurren begann.

Krabat nickte zufrieden. Erst jetzt sah er wieder zu Lyschko hin, der ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen musterte.

„Wenn das mal gut geht", murmelte Lyschko und trank einen Schluck Bier.

Krabat fuhr fort, den Kater in seinem Schoß zu streicheln, und irgendwann kam auch wieder ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Lyschko in Gang. Es drehte sich darum, wie es wohl im nächsten Jahr werden würde, wenn sie die Mühle weitgehend selbstständig führen sollten.

Nach einer Weile ging Andruschs Schnurren in leises Schnarchen über. Krabat und Lyschko mussten unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie unterhielten sich weiter und vergaßen fast, weswegen sie so spät in der Nacht mit einem in einen Kater verwandelten Mitgesellen in der Gesindestube hockten und tranken.

Doch irgendwann wurde Andrusch unruhig. Er wachte auf und maunzte Krabat kläglich an.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit", bemerkte Lyschko leise.

Krabat nickte beklommen. Er hob Andrusch vorsichtig hoch, um ihn auf den Boden zu setzen, und verwandelte ihn zurück in einen Menschen.

„Danke", sagte Andrusch heiser. „Das war … hilfreich."

Er blieb am Boden hocken und sah sich unruhig in der Stube um. „Habt ihr das auch gehört?", fragte er drängend.

„Nein", antwortete Lyschko und blickte ihn mitleidig an.

Krabat sah, dass Andrusch Lyschkos Mitleid durchaus nicht passte und dass er etwas dazu sagen wollte. Doch dann wanderte Andruschs Blick weiter, wie gezwungen, von Lyschko weg, hinter ihn in den Raum hinein.

Andrusch schnappte nach Luft, als ob er etwas ganz Erstaunliches sehen würde, aber er wirkte nicht erschrocken, eher überrascht. Hastig versuchte er, auf die Füße zu kommen, stolperte und stürzte rücklings. Ein hässliches Knacken ertönte, als er mit dem Hinterkopf auf der Tischkante aufschlug. Andrusch gab eine Art Grunzen von sich, ehe er am Boden zusammensackte. Seine Augen standen weit offen und zeigten immer noch Erstaunen.

Andrusch war tot.

Einfach so und vollkommen beiläufig.

Krabat starrte erst Andrusch an, dann Lyschko, und dann die Stelle in der Stube, auf die Andrusch zuletzt geblickt hatte. Doch da war nichts – nichts, was er sehen konnte, zumindest.

Lyschko neben ihm hatte die Augen geschlossen. So, wie er dasaß, musste er aus sich herausgegangen sein, und zwar vollständig. Vielleicht glaubte er, auf diese Weise der Sache, die Andrusch dermaßen überrascht hatte, auf die Schliche zu kommen. Doch es dauerte nur wenige Atemzüge, bis Lyschko keuchend die Augen aufriss.

„Was?!", fragte Krabat gespannt.

Doch Lyschko schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss erst mit dem Meister reden", sagte er erschüttert. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das für meine Augen bestimmt war."

Dann lächelte er plötzlich. Er beugte sich zu Andrusch hinüber und schloss ihm behutsam die Augen. „Das hättest du wohl nicht gedacht, was?", sagte er zu dem Toten. Er wirkte fast zärtlich dabei. „Na, ich auch nicht …"

.

Als die Gesellen am folgenden Morgen in die Gesindestube traten, mit grauen Gesichtern, auf denen Furcht, Trauer und Ingrimm standen, lag Andrusch bereits auf einem Brett, mit einem Bündel Stroh im Nacken. Krabat und Lyschko hatten es nicht über sich gebracht, ihn auf dem Boden liegen zu lassen.

Stumm umstanden die Burschen den Toten, Krabat und Lyschko unter ihnen. Schweigend nahmen sie Abschied von Andrusch. Nur Mischka heulte und schaffte es nicht, dabei ruhig zu bleiben.

Dann trugen Hanzo und Staschko Andrusch in die Küche hinüber, damit Kubo und Witko ihn dort versorgen konnten. Sie zogen Andrusch die Kleider aus, und Kubo wusch ihn mit ruhiger Sorgfalt, ehe sie ihm das Totenhemd anzogen und ihn in den Sarg betteten, den Petar und Kito aus dem Schuppen hereingebracht hatten. Derweil kümmerte Stani sich um das Frühstück und kochte Hirsebrei, während Lobosch den Tisch deckte, obwohl keiner rechten Hunger verspürte.

Der arme Mischka war völlig aufgelöst, so dass Lyschko für eine Weile mit ihm die Stube verließ, damit er sich abseits der anderen beruhigen konnte. Krabat war bang um den Lehrjungen, der doch keinen außer Andrusch gehabt hatte. Nun ja, Lyschko vielleicht: Das mochte die Zeit erweisen.

.

Was immer es war, das Lyschko nach Andruschs Tod gesehen hatte: Der Meister verbot ihm, es Krabat zu erzählen.

„Hab Geduld, Krabat", sagte der Meister. „Bald wird es auch dir offenbar werden."

Am Nachmittag trugen sie Andrusch auf den Wüsten Plan hinaus und bestatteten ihn in dem von ihm selbst vorbereiteten Grab. Auch diesmal verspürte Krabat den Drang, zu verweilen. Lyschko schien es ebenso zu gehen, obwohl die anderen Gesellen bereits eilig zur Mühle zurückstapften.

Mischka allerdings blieb zurück, verloren und schon wieder in Tränen aufgelöst. Kurz legten sie ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter, ehe sie ihn fürs Erste seinem Kummer überließen.

Krabat und Lyschko standen nebeneinander im Schnee und sahen schweigend auf die frisch aufgeworfene Erde hinab, unter der einer mehr lag, dessen Tod sie mit zu verantworten hatten.

Und so würde es weitergehen, sobald und solange sie Meister auf der Mühle am Schwarzen Wasser waren. Bald schon würden es zwei frische Hügel sein, vor denen sie am Ende eines jeden Jahres stehen würden …

Neben ihnen zog Mischka die Nase hoch. Krabat und Lyschko tauschten einen Blick. Dann nahm Lyschko den Lehrjungen schweigend am Arm, und zu dritt gingen sie zur Mühle zurück.

.

 **Ende.**

.


End file.
